Life of a Changeling
by a cursed monkey
Summary: We look at the life of Garfield Logan before the Titans. In Africa, all the way up to after the Titans. Viruses, boating accidents, Galtry, the Titans, and finally his life beyond! All and more in the long life of Garfield Mark Logan! Pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell home

Disclaimer: I will probably never own the Teen Titans.

Okay, so this story will hopefully strike a good note with Beast Boy fans. I won't announce the pairings... yet. But eventually, I will. This is a quick summary of a long story.

So, this will be about Beast Boy's life before the virus, after the virus, the boating accident, after the accident, the robbers, Nick Galtry, The Doom Patrol, and the Titans, then life after the Titans. It sounds short, but your looking at 30+ chapters. So, please, review and No Flames. Thanks.

You all rock!

* * *

"You all packed Garfield?"

"Yes mama."

"Long and short shirts?"

"Yes mama."

"Toothbrush? Socks? Underwear? Pants?"

"Yes mama." The blond haired boy responded to his mother. His innocent blue eyes were without any traces of lies. Marie Logan smiled, relived that he packed as told.

"Good. I suppose you can go and play before we go." The blond boy, known as Garfield Logan, smiled widely and thanked his mother.

"Thank you mama!" He said, and ran outside to play one last time with his friends. Marie watched him through the window as he joined his friends in hop-scotch. She smiled as he joined the game. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"So, are _you _all packed?" She asked her husband, Mark Logan.

"What do you think?" He said in a playful manner. She rolled her eyes, but turned to face him. He had a grin on his face, and looking at it, it was hard not grin alongside him.

"It's amazing that our 6 year old son is more mature then you. He's all packed." She taunted, and he laughed.

"Yes well, we'll see how long that lasts." He said back.

"Well, you should go pack. We're leaving soon." Marie said, and Mark nodded. He began to go upstairs to the master bedroom to finish his packing when Marie asked a question that was on both of their minds.

"Is what we're doing... is it the right thing?" Marie asked quietly. He stepped off the stairs and walked back to her.

"Leaving him in someone else's custody certainly isn't. Besides, this is a good opportunity for him." Mark said, trying to find a defining reason in bringing their son along with them.

"Yes, but being cut off from other children..."

"There are other children in the village." Mark countered. Marie sighed, and he saw he was beginning to win the doubts.

"Not going to school?"

"We can teach him what we do. He's always been interested." Marie sighed again, knowing that she'd lost this doubt fest. She looked back out the window, and watched him. Now, he was involved in a jump-rope contest. He was always so hyperactive...

"Well, I guess I'll go finish packing. Wanna' help?" He asked her, suggesting something only she could know. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't move.

"Maybe later. For now... I just want time."

"I understand. Take your time, but just remember. We have to leave by 3:00." Marie glanced over at the clock. 12:51.

"Okay. You remember that too." She teased lightly, and he grinned again. But he said nothing as he jogged up the stairs, leaving Marie to think.

She'd called this her home for more then 20 years. At 31, saying good-bye to this house was hard. She'd lived here most of her life. She walked around the house a bit, reminiscing about little things.

In a few hours, she'd be saying good-bye to everything.

* * *

"Okay. Bags in the trunk?" Marie asked, making her final check. They had a rental car, having to sell theirs. The move would be continental. Meaning, cars couldn't be brought.

"Yep." Mark responded.

"You guys didn't forget anything?" Marie asked, referring to Garfield.

"No mama."

"Nope."

"Good." She said. Mark turned the car on, and pulled out of the drive-way. A few neighbors had come out to wave adieu, and Garfield waved enthusiastically to his friends. He was sad to say buy, but couldn't wait to meet new people. It was just his nature.

"Alright. Let's go!" Mark said, and pulled onto the highway. Marie turned to face her son, who was staring out the window with an amused face. He was fascinated at everything passing by the car. Then, she noticed something peculiar.

"Gar?"

"Yes mama?"

"Where are your shoes?"

* * *

After a mishap, involving Garfield's forgotten shoes, they arrived at the airport. They got in line to check in. After a good 45 minutes, they got to the front. The person at the counter greeted them with a smile.

"Hello. May I see your tickets please?"

"Yes, here you go!" Mark said, with a smile just as big. He handed her the tickets, and she checked them. She then handed them their boarding passes.

"One last thing. May I see your passports?"

"Here you go." Marie whipped them out like she'd practiced it before coming. She checked them, and nodded, handing them back. She looked at Garfield, who was trying to pull himself to the counter.

"Hello there sweetie. You excited?" She asked him, and he practically bounced up and down.

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"Well, you're good to go! Have a nice flight." She said, and the family of three walked onto security.

They quickly removed all the metal, and passed through the metal detectors with ease. They put back on their shoes, Gar's newly bought ones, and finally made it to the waiting area. Just in time too.

_**"Flight 104 to Windhoek, Namibia Africa now boarding**_"

The Logan's boarded the plane, and settled into their seats. Even Garfield.

Who was still unable to sit still.

* * *

Well? How was that? Good? Bad?

Short, that much I know.

I know that some info will be incorrect, but bear with me. It's almost accurate. If you know that location of where the village in Africa is, please let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Landing

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Okay, so far, people seem to want to see more. That's good! As per usual, I will thank all those that reviewed in the last chapter. So:

Wolvmbm

crazynerd

Ben A

ScareFace1000

FelynxTiger

stormygirl335

Thanks! You guys help keep this story going strong!

* * *

"_**We are now beginning our decent to Namibia. The temperature is a pleasant 27 degrees Celsius (81 Fahrenheit). We hope you enjoyed our flight, and the captain has now turned the "Fasten Seat belts" signal on, so if you could please fasten your seat belts, we are now in final decent. We thank you for flying International Air!"**_ Garfield stuck his tongue out as he struggled to click the belt into it's position. He fuddled with it, pulling it multiple ways, before Mark intervened, laughing.

"Like this Gar." He said, and clicked the belt with ease. Garfield 'oohed' and smiled at his father.

"Thank you papa!" Mark smiled warmly back at his son, and turned to his wife who had a window seat. She was staring out the window, watching the clouds return to their rightful position in the sky, above everything else. She sighed lightly, and looked at the mass forest to the South.

"Nervous?" Mark asked, lightly touching her arm. She turned and faced him, a slight smile on her face.

"Only a little." She responded, and Mark squeezed her arm. The fact that the village was nowhere near a town or city didn't scare her so much. Their house was an hour from a city, so that wasn't new. She was scared slightly because she would be surrounded by nature. In the rain forest, with animals everywhere.

Actually, the animals were the cause of moving to Africa. Mark and Marie were both very renown scientists with S.T.A.R Labs. They were in the Genetics department, explaining why they lived near Los Angeles. They had come out with some stunning discoveries, and were referred to for anything complex in the genetic field. That's why, when a rare call came in from Africa, that a genetic disease was reported by a tourist, Mark and Marie were asked to go to investigate. However, they were also sent to document the local animals and plants.

And to start a new station there. They were asked to build a new S.T.A.R. Lab in Africa, the first one to be out of North America. They were honored, but realized they would have to live in Africa to accomplish this. Hence, the reason of moving.

* * *

Finally, after a grueling 4 and a half hour flight, the plane touched down on African soil. The un-boarding process was brutal, taking a horrid extra 2 hours to get off the flight and claim luggage. However, even as Mark and Marie groaned in impatience, Garfield quickly became entertained. The second he got off the plane, he was ready to run a marathon. His energy was build up in the flight, and he was anxious to use it.

So, once the Logan family got out of the airport, neither parent was surprised when Garfield went insane, running around frantically.

"Wheeee!" He shouted, running with his arms out like he was an airplane. He ran in circles, while Mark flagged down a taxi.

"How in the world does that boy have that much energy?" Marie asked, smiling at her hyperactive son.

"I dunno. But it adds to the excitement of being here!" Mark said, taking a deep breath of the clean air.

"Ahh, nothing like it. Feels like this is EXACTLY what we need." Mark said, ready to find a hammock, and sleep. Unfortunately, a taxi interrupted his daydream.

"Marahaba." Said the driver. He was a old man, wearing an odd hat, and a button shirt. However, he spoke in a foriegn language, not understood by Garfield. He stopped running and looked curiously at the old man, who smiled warmly at him. "Twende wapi?" He asked. Marie answered for a confused Mark.

"Upper Lumbamba." She responded. Although it was in English, he nodded and understood perfectly. He popped the trunk, and Mark hauled the bags over. He threw them in the back, and hopped in. Marie was holding Garfield on her lap. He was looking out the window, as the taxi began to move.

They drove and continued onwards, only stopping once for gas. Mark pulled out a PDA, and recorded what had happened thus far. Marie pointed to various things outside, asking Gar if he knew what they were.

"See that?"

"Yeah! Itsa tree!" He said happily. Marie chuckled and explained a bit further to him. Even though in a few minutes, he'd forget what they were to make heed for new information.

"Yes, but what kind?"

"Uh... green!" He said after thinking it over. She chuckled again, and told his the real answer.

"Yes, but it's called Natal Mahogany. It's a common tree among these parts."

"Looks fun to climb..." He said thoughtfully. She looked at him, and he looked back.

"If you do decide to climb a tree, don't fall down! I don't want you getting hurt, okay?" She said sternly, and he nodded.

"Okay!"

"Good. Do you know what that is?" She asked him, and he answered like before, forgetting all about the conversation they just had.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Garfield asked, bored. He had been looking out the window, but once the sun set, and the trees began to look the same, he became bored. Marie passed the question to the driver in Swahili. He responded back, and she sighed in relief.

"Are we?" Gar asked again, his back against the door. He was curled up, his head on Marie's lap, and listening to his father's snoring. He'd passed out after the sun went down.

"Yes. We're coming to the extract point. There, we should meet our guide, who'll take us to the village.

"Cool! It's like a tour!" Gar said, but yawned after saying it.

"Looks like someone's tired." Marie said, rubbing her son's head. He yawned again, but responded in a joke.

"Are you? You should sleep mama." Marie raised an eyebrow and his eye's drooped. He successfully stifled a yawn, but Marie was convinced.

"Sleep Garfield. You've been up way past your bed time."

"But mama... I'm... no-ot... t-tired..." He said, drifting into a dream filled slumber. Marie rubbed her hand through her son's spikey blond hair, and looked out the window.

"Tuko hapa." The driver said, and pulled to a stop. He stepped out and opened the trunk, gathering the bags. Marie shook her husband awake, but he moaned groggily.

"W-what?"

"We've arrived."

"Where?"

"To the guide's house."

"Great... why'd you wake me up then?"

"So we can go inside." Marie said exasperated.

"Can't you carry me?" Mark asked.

"Uh, no. I'm carrying Garfield. You need to walk in on your own." He sighed, and got out of the small taxi. The driver held the bags, and handed them to Mark with strain. Mark was much more build then the old man, and accepted them with more ease.

"Uh, Asante." He said, after thinking it over. The driver tipped his hat, and made sure the Logan's had everything, and that he got paid, before leaving.

Marie walked up to the door, with Gar in her arms, and knocked on the door. A few footsteps were heard, some muffled voices, then the clicking of a lock. Finally, it opened.

"H-hello?" A women asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello. Sorry to wake you. We're Marie and Mark Logan, scientists of S.T.A.R. Labs. We were sent." She said kindly, and the woman's eyes opened fully.

"Ah! Yes! Sorry, please, please! Come in!" She fully opened the door, and invited them inside. They walked in, and Mark set the bags down in the Living Room. It was a fairly small house, but easily big enough to accommodate a single person.

"Sorry about the clutter. I get so engrossed in my research sometimes... please! Sit!" She said, hastily moving some research papers, shuffling them into a pile and setting them on the counter.

"Where to begin... ah! Sorry, my name is Dr. Nakasta. But you can call me Amy. I am obviously your guide, but also your college here. If you have any questions, which I doubt you will, please don't hesitate to ask!" Dr. Nakasta said warmly.

At that moment, Gar yawned slightly, exposing a tooth growing in.

"Aww, whose this?" Amy asked.

"Garfield, our son." Mark replied, taking him from Marie. "Do you suppose we could sleep a little? It was a long flight..."

"Ah, of course! Here, you two can sleep in my bed. I have a sleeping bag somewhere... and I assume Gar can sleep with you?" Amy asked. Mark nodded tiredly, and Amy led the way.

"Here we go! The bathroom's right in there, so if you have anything you need to attend to, there's your space. We'll have breakfast when you all wake up, and discuss our travel then. Until then, 'night!"

"Good night, Dr. Nakasta. Thank you as well, for your hospitality."

"Oh, it's no problem. It's an honor to meet the two leading Genetic scientists of S.T.A.R. Labs! Well, I'll leave you to sleep." She said, and left the room. Marie heard snoring again, and turned to see both Mark and Garfield sleeping heavily on the bed.

"No, no. I don't mind the floor..." She said under her breath. But as if Gar heard her, he rolled over to expose a portion of the bed. She smiled at her son, and climbed into the bed. She kissed Gar on the top of the head, and Mark on the lips.

"Good night..." She mumbled and soon found herself as well in a deep sleep.

* * *

Longer, but still, most chapters will be near 3,000 words. I hope everyone enjoys this story. I'm not quite sure how Mark and Marie act, so sorry if their O.C.C.

Dr. Amy Nakasta is just an O.C, but she will not play a very big role. She's basically just a guide. She will appear here and there, but often sparingly.

But until next time, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: King Tawaba

Teen Titans- Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

I LOVE writing this story. I think that's what's causing these furious updates. I also have to work on my other story, but do not worry. I am easily able to split time. So, thanks to:

FelynxTiger

Wolvmbm

The Cretan

* * *

"Okay, so I propose we head out in an hour. The sun will be bright, and we should reach the village by sundown. Is that acceptable?" Amy asked. Mark and Marie exchanged a glance, and nodded. They looked over to Garfield who was talking to the parrot Amy owned. She'd found it with a damaged wing, and cared for it until it returned to full health. However, it didn't want to go, so she kept it with her. It was free to leave whenever it wanted, however didn't feel the need. Currently, it was exchanging quips with Garfield, who was thoroughly entertained.

"Butter!"

"Butter my biscuits!" It said back, then squawked. Garfield clapped his hands, and said something else, causing to bird to add words that it knew to the phrase. Each time, Garfield would clap, and throw it a peanut.

"Seems your son enjoys animals!" Amy said, laughing. Mark nodded, grinning.

"Yes, they get along with him, even better then people do sometimes! He always wanted a dog, but we didn't have to time to care for it. We were barely home as it was. Now, I don't see that being a problem." Mark explained. Amy nodded, then checked her watch.

"Well, it's best that we get ready now. You can carry your luggage, correct?" Marie nodded, it being heavy, but not too heavy.

"Then let's get ready. Once your done, put the bags by the door." Amy said, and went off to gather supplies. She ruffled Garfield's hair as she passed him, causing him to mess it up himself. Then, he went back to talking to the bird.

"Polly want a cracker?" He asked, hearing it on a show once.

"No. Pass the beer!" It responded. (A/N: That's what my bird used to say. XD) Marie raised and eyebrow, and Mark laughed heartily.

"Good thing he doesn't know what that means!" Mark laughed. Marie sighed, and got up to get some water. She poured it into a cup, and took a small sip. Everything was so different then L.A. including the water.

She sighed, and looked out towards the large forest. They wouldn't be out too long, having only to go about 9 mile. It sounded like a lot, but for the majority, it would be a boat ride. They would only have to walk about 1-2 miles. But still, they needed to be prepared for the animals as well. Many varieties existed in the vast forest, many not even being documented. Discoveries waiting to be found... Marie sighed, dreamily this time. It was things like this that caused her to be a scientist, and volunteer to set up a base in Africa. But she also confessed to herself, that she acted without thinking.

When she was presented with this job, while Mark was conducting a study, she immediately accepted. She had stunned the professionals that had approached her, as they had expected her to refuse or at least require time to think. She didn't think it over, instead she just acted upon her instincts. She acted on her own self's wants. She felt it selfish to pull her family away from their home. For that, she was sorry to Mark. But he told her it was fine. He said he would've acted upon similar instincts, and there was nothing to be sorry for. She appreciated his support, but still felt pangs of regret for accepted so quickly. However, now that they were here, she felt like it was the right decision. Also, Garfield was responding very positively to this change. He wasn't upset about leaving at all. And he loved animals, that much WAS true.

Pet stores had loved him, as whenever he came in, he immediately went to look at the pets. One of Mark's college's, Jack, owned a pet store, and Mark always took Gar when he went to see Jack. Jack would let him play with the animals whenever he came, and had no problem with it. He'd said that the energy the pets had was always so high, it was good for them to play with someone.

Marie glanced over to see her son, not surprisingly, with the bird on his arm. It was perched on it comfortably, and seemed to be taking a nap. Gar just stroked it's feathers tenderly, admiring the beauty the bird held.

_'He's going to grow up to be a veterinarian... I just know it...' _

And call it maternal instincts, but it just felt right to her.

* * *

"Okay, stay close. If you get separated, don't panic. Just back-track, and if that doesn't work, call out. But don't scream. That'll just draw animals to you. Call names. And if you hear a bush rustle, walk away slowly. Don't approach it. 'Kay?" Amy explained, knowing much about the forest they were about to trek into. It contained various species of snakes, the majority being venomous. The chances of finding one that wasn't was slim. So she never risked it.

They began their walk, and Garfield was immediately interested in everything around him. Thankfully, he stayed in line, not running off like he normally did. It might've been because he was familiar with his settings then. Now, he was a foreign species in a new habitat. They continued walking, occasionally hearing a monkey's screech, or the rustling of leaves on a tree. Most of the time, no one was able to tell which tree, or what it was due to. Whether it be the wind or an animal. A woodpecker echoed loudly off the trees, drawing Garfield's attention at one point. He'd stopped to listen for it's rhythmic pecks, but heard no more of it. In the short time he'd stopped, his parents had continued walking.

Thankfully, it was a quick jog to catch up, and it was a straight line. That had been the only unknown incident. At one other point, Amy tripped and twisted her ankle. They were close to the boating point, so Mark and Marie helped her limp to the river. Finally, they made it, and not a second too soon for Amy.

She collapsed on the ground, rubbing her swollen ankle. Mark tended to her ankle, whilst Marie sought out Garfield.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"Fine mama. Are you okay?"

"Yes honey. I'm fine."

"What about papa, and the nice doctor?" He asked. He was always so curious...

"Papa's fine. The nice doctor is resting her ankle." Garfield nodded without another word, and wandered towards the river. Marie was about to warn him not to get too close, went he bent down to feel the water. A few fish darted away from his hand nervously, and his attention was grasped.

"Wow... mama! Mama!" Marie came rushing over. "Look at all the fishies!" He said, excitedly pointing to the various fish. Marie too, was amazed by all the species of fish present, but refrained from trying to touch any. Instead, she pulled Garfield back some.

"Yes, but be very careful. The river is very strong. If you fall in, you'd be washed away. Promise you'll be safe?"

"I promise mama." He said, his bright blue eyes locking with hers. For a second, she felt calm and then, his energy. She pushed it aside, and then heard voices.

"Are you the scientists?" A large man said with a heavy accent. Marie couldn't put her finger on what kind though. Mark answered.

"Yes. Who are you?" The man smiled and chuckled. The smaller man next to him, who was wielding a staff, stepped forward.

"This is King Tawaba. He, by his title, is the king of our village." The small staff man spoke. Marie took Garfield's hand, and pulled him up alongside Mark and Amy.

"Hello. We are the scientists Mark and Marie Logan. This is our son Garfield, and our college Amy Nakasta. Thank you for all of your assistance King Tawaba." Mark said, offering a small bow. The king merely grinned and laughed again. His booming laugh seemed to make the trees shake. But it also rose the mood considerably.

"It is of no problem. Here, our boat is this way. Let us go to our village. My people will greet you well there." King Tawaba said, and turned to lead the way. His short staff man followed close behind, not even giving them a second look. Mark helped Amy up, and then they gathered their bags and followed.

They caught up to the King quickly, and he noticed their presence. He decided to enrich them on his village's culture.

"Here, in the Upper Lumumba, we are the only village for miles. We take pride in being the strongest, for we've survived what many tribes did not. They fear it. We face it. That perhaps is what you are here to... investigate?" The King asked. Marie answered this time.

"We were informed of something called the 'Green Fever'. That is indeed one of the causes of our presence. Also, to document the life, is another." The King merely nodded.

"I see. Here, the fever is known as Sakutia. It seems that only animals can survive the disease, and when a villager is infected, they die within 48 hours. There has never been a villager who survived. We are hoping soon, one may survive." The King said sadly.

"Well, you never know! There are miracles everyday. One could be for your village." Mark said cheerfully. The King smiled at his optimism.

"Yes, there always is that chance." The King said. "Ah, we have arrived. Please, after you." He said, allowing his passengers to board first. The boat was a small bamboo boat. Once everyone was aboard, and their weight dispersed evenly, the King gestured towards the staff man for him to un-anchor them. He did so, and then jumped on-board. He then went to the back to steer through the oncoming rapids.

And if there was one mistake, the boat would most likely be crushing instantaneously. All the reason for no mistakes to be made.

Yet, even as the rapids increased the speed of the boat, the small man had no problem steering the boat. He skillfully maneuvered the boat with extreme precision.

Marie held Garfield tightly, as if fearing he would fly out. But he didn't mind. He cheerfully looked out and watched the fish flash in front of him. Thought they would only remain for half a second, they were still pretty to him. At one point, he saw a fish with large, sharp teeth. He didn't put much thought into it though. To him, it was just another amazing fish. Different, but totally cool.

"Modu is quite skilled at maneuvering the rapids. If I trusted anyone, it would be Modu." The King said. Mark visibly relaxed once the rapids were finished, and Amy did as well. Marie let Garfield go some, and finally, they washed up on shore.

"We have arrived." The King said, but there was no need. The huts were sign enough.

Everywhere the Logan's looked, there were huts. Many bamboo and well-built. There was laundry hanging on thread, drying out in the dry African air. Some were washing their clothes in the, now calm, river. The crystal clear water was being drunk as well. Although, Maire knew well enough not to drink the water purely like that. No doubt some bacteria was hiding out. She knew once they got their hut, and a place to store water, she'd set up something to boil the water on.

They climbed out of the boat, and the King began to lead them to their hut. Amy followed, but knew she would have to leave soon. Although, she was prospecting the idea of staying overnight.

They reached their 'house' and Mark's eyes widened. They received a large hut, one much larger then the villagers, and inside was all the equipment they'd need.

"Wow... how did you get all of this?" Mark asked King Tawaba.

"When the man came to ask us about you staying, and we agreed, he gave us this stuff. We took it, and assumed it to be important. Good thing." The King said, reminiscing.

"Well thank you! This will provide a large help with research. We can't thank you enough for everything though!" Mark said graciously.

"Oh, it is our honor. We hope you can provide insight on Sakutia, and perhaps provide a cure." The King said. Mark nodded.

"We'll do our best."

"I'm sure. I will leave you to attend to your stuff now." The King said, stepping out of the hut.

First, they'd need to unpack.

The longest process out of anything...

* * *

Okay. So, I think this is coming together well. Maybe a bit quickly, but it's hard to come out with. It sounds reasonable though.

So, please enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: RIP

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Okay, so I wrote this entire thing out, then 'Saved' it and POOF! It's all gone. I got a bit depressed, and couldn't write again for a few days. So, now that this is settled, I owe a few thank yous.

Ansa88

The Cretan

stormygirl335

ScareFace1000

aslan333

By the way: I do NOT know Swahili. So if you do, and find a few mistakes, let me know. Because I know Norwegian, English and Spanish. Not Swahili.

* * *

"Hujambo?" Marie asked.

"Sijambo. Asante." Mark responded. He slowly spoke, trying to understand this new and complex language. It had been 3 days since arriving in the village, and Marie immediately decided, after unpacking, that Mark and Garfield should learn Swahili in order to communicate with the locals. So far, Mark was progressing, slowly, but still getting somewhere. As for Garfield...

"Mama! Mimifanyika pya mapal leo!" Garfield shouted enthusiastically. Marie directed her attention to her son, who amazingly, had learned Swahili quickly. He could speak the language as if he didn't need to learn it. Then again, Marie and Mark both knew why this was. Unlike Mark, who already knew an extensive amount of English, Garfield knew little English. He could obviously say certain sentences, but he didn't know anything near Mark's vocabulary.

"Kugoenda michezo na kisha." Marie said kindly, beaming at her son. Although it was only a slight amount of Swahili, the fact that he could speak it made Marie proud. Mark sighed, and then hatched an idea. He slowly got up and tip-toed into the office/lab. A wall of bamboo separated the rooms, and this was the one room that Garfield wasn't allowed in. But Mark knew he'd find his son in here at least once.

He had inherited his listening skills. He did as his instincts told him. Not necessarily a bad thing, but one that was considered a child being disobedient. Mark flipped on his radio. It was directly related to S.T.A.R. labs, giving him news to all discoveries and any new projects. He earnestly listened. They were reports of an extra-dimensional travel machine being tested soon. The scientists were located in Fawcett City, and the scientists leading the process were good friends of his. Elinor and Silas Stone.

"Mark? Where'd you run off to?" Marie shouted, trying to locate her missing husband.

"In here Mar." He responded, not taking his hearing off the radio.

_'We are now getting reports that the Extra-Dimensional traveler is operational, so we'll turn it over to Elinor Stone.' _The radio buzzed occasionally, but the quality was still amazing. For being so far away.

"Are they doing it?" Marie said, popping in the room. Mark just nodded, his attention fully on the

'_So, all systems calibrated?' _Elinor said to her assumed colleges. '_Good. Let's get it running.' _A loud hum was heard on the radio, drowning out all other voices and noise. The radio could barely contain the high-frequency noise, and sputtered out a few times. Mark and Marie just looked at each other. Nothing was heard.

'_RRRAWWWWRRRR' _An extremely vicious roar pieced the hum, startling the listening scientists. A quiet voice was heard screaming and then... nothing.

Mark looked startled and stunned, and Marie's eyes were wide.

'_El-Elinor... no...' _A stray voice was heard, and it appeared that nobody was left inside as all was quiet. _'Dad... h-help me...' _A weak, strained voice called, barely loud enough for the radio.

_'VICTOR! I'M COMIN SON!' _The once sad voice shouted out powerfully. The radio went dead with static and Mark and Marie were left wondering what just happened.

* * *

A few hours later, Mark and Marie were left praying outside, giving their blessings. Only a few minutes ago, a radio broadcast was sent out, reporting what had happened at the Dimensional revealing.

'_To all S.T.A.R. employees, we find remorse and regret in telling you that the trial of the Dimensional traveler was a failure, and even worse, we have lost a valuable college. Elinor Stone was mutilated at the unveiling, and she has passed on. Many injuries were reported, the worst being Victor Stone. It is unknown if Elinor's son will survive, but we must pray that he will be okay. So now, we must take a moment of silence to remember Elinor.' _

That moment of silence seemed like a life-time of silence. Even Garfield was present, and he too, was silent. The family held hands, holding each other close, feeling the warmth their bodies gave off. They mourned the loss of a good friend, and the loss of a college. But the fact that they were all together, was a reason to be complacent. They stood there, hand in hand, and looking down at the ground. Remembering Elinor. And praying for Victor. _

* * *

_

(A/N: From now on, all dialogue will be in English, because they will be speaking Swahili for the most part. If there is a special part, I may make the dialogue in Swahili, but for now, it is all in Swahili (English written))

"Mama... are they okay?" He asked, and Marie knew exactly who he was talking about. The Stone family. She had momentarily stopped tucking him in, but resumed as soon as she noticed.

"Yes. They will all be fine."

"Really?" Garfield inquired. He wasn't one to accept someone's word right at the beginning. Nor did he ever believe the whole 'fairy-tale' thing. In this case, since he'd heard the truth, he wanted to KNOW the truth. Marie could only sigh.

"Yes. Victor will be okay. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. But maybe in a few months time, he'll be up and running like nothing ever happened. He'll lead an exciting life, and be something amazing."

"Like what mama?"

"Like... a scientist, or an athlete. Something important like that." Marie said, unsure of what to say.

"How is an athlete important?" He inquired, not sure of how an athlete was a major person.

"Well, they bring pride and confidence to their respective cities." She said, beginning to wonder just how much her son really knew.

"Oh... okay."

"Do you want a bed-time story?"

"No thank you mama." As always, Gar said no. He just didn't believe in those make-believe stories, and had no reason to. It wasn't that he didn't, but more or less couldn't. With his parents being scientists, any fairy tales were often proven wrong. Not to mention, their stories had always involved them making side-comments, trying to dispute the outlandish details. They were scientists. They couldn't believe in all that mumbo-jumbo. So, in turn, neither could Garfield.

"Okay. Do you need anything else?" Marie asked, slightly disappointed that her son didn't want a bedtime story. She had never understood why though.

"...One thing mama."

"Yes honey? What is that?"

"Can you promise me?"

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll never leave me alone."

Marie bit her lip. She knew that question was going to come up sooner or later. Most children asked this, out of fear of being left alone. Some kids didn't. They didn't worry about stuff that far ahead, or knew that the day would come soon enough.

"Honey... I can promise you we'll never purposely leave you alone. Never in my life will I intentionally leave you. Nor Mark. But you have to understand... we won't always be here. Eventually, we have to move on."

"Move where?" Gar asked, clearing intrigued now.

"Well, no one really knows. People have different theories, and I can't tell you where it is. But, we'll always be with you even if we aren't there."

Gar said nothing, trying to contain this new information.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked, worried she might've scared her son. But he put on a small smile and emptied his eyes of worry or thought.

"Yes. I was just thinking about Victor."

"Well, even he will move on eventually too. But, don't fear moving on. Embrace it as a second chance. And the day you move on, we'll be there to greet you with open arms. Okay?"

"Okay mama."

"Good. Now, can you make me a promise?"

"Yes mama."

"I want you to promise me that you'll grow up to make people smile. Because you already fill my life with smiles, I want you to make even the most downcast people smile. Okay?"

"Okay mama." Garfield said, this time with an honest smile. Marie was compelled to smile back, and she felt good. That he'd grow up to value that promise.

And even in the future, he wouldn't forget...

* * *

Marie walked out of Garfield's 'room' and into her own. Mark was lying in bed, but was far from sleeping.

"Is everyone thinking the same thing?" Marie asked, prompting Mark to snap back and glance over to her.

"I suppose. The news... it was eye-opening." Mark said slowly, considering his words.

"Are you possibly thinking the same thing as Garfield was?" Marie sometimes wondered if Garfield would grow up to be exactly like Mark. After all, they shared so many similar qualities. Heck, before birth, Mark was goading her into naming him Mark Jr. Something she wouldn't allow, but it was funny at the time. Now, if he had that name, it would be amazingly ironic just how alike they were.

"Maybe I am. Was he thinking about the future?" Mark inquired, wanting to know.

"Something along those lines. It was more of the future's deaths, but similar."

"What did you tell him?" Mark said suddenly, sitting up. Marie had changed into a violet nightgown, and she was brushing her teeth when he spoke.

"I told him-" She spit out the toothpaste- "that we all move on eventually, and that we shouldn't fear it." She said, worried about Mark's possible reactions.

"Good. You always were the smarter one with children."

"Yes, well... it's easier with Gar. Being that fact that he's so much like you."

"Is he really? I mean, being me, I don't really notice what I do."

"He is, trust me."

"Okay..." Mark said, closing his eyes and laying on the pillow.

"We got to go and work tomorrow. Gather some information. Do our jobs. We'll probably be out all day, so we should tell Gar." Mark advised, remembering they'd be out in the field for the first time.

"We start tomorrow?" Marie asked, startled by the new information.

"Yep. I talked to the lab, and they recommended that we start. One: to help take our minds off of today's events, and two: we have to start sometime. And it was scheduled to be nice tomorrow." Mark reported. Marie sighed, but accepted the news.

"Okay, fine. Then I'm going to catch some sleep. Good night." Marie said, curling up in the bed.

"'Night." Mark said absentmindedly. His focus was re-adverted to the occurrences that had happened. Death had never become more clear, and now it seemed real.

But he didn't know what to think now. His mortality was put in doubt. All he could do was sleep and not worry about it.

That's all anyone could do.

* * *

I actually think that this version turned out better then the first. So that's good for everyone.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Teen Titans- Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Yep, back to the standard disclaimer.

Sorry I haven't updated. My computer exploded. Literally. Like, I am still picking up pieces of it. A few are lodged in my foot too...

I've decided to try something. Responding to my reviewers! We'll see how it works, and maybe I'll continue to do it!

**FelynxTiger**: No problemo. Review when you can. It's no bigge if you miss a chapter or two. Yep, I decided that since Cyborg technically was part of S.T.A.R's past, he should be featured. He'll be in here once more, even if he's not directly seen. Thanks, and do you want me to label you as your penname, or the one you signed with? Just a random question I had.

**The Cretin**: Thanks, I figured that since their buddies, it would be developmental. I thank you for your awesome compliments. You will definitely be able to read more. Will do.

**Imagaco:** Yes, it is known that Victor isn't Cyborg until teen years. I realized that mistake when you mentioned it, however, for the sake of the chapter, it will just be that minor change. I believe I mentioned that a few minor changes will be made, and by the time I get to the episodes part of the story, there will be changes in those too. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks, and I plan on adding more!

**stormygirl335**: Glad you like it! That's what I aim for when I write! That Victor was indeed Cy. However, he is not yet known as Cyborg. Soon, but not now.

**Primu**: Great! I will try!

**Ansa88**: Yeah. Whoa. Thanks, I tried to relate the village language, and not everywhere speaks English. So many languages, so many dialects. Haha.

**ScareFace1000**: AHH! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT! I WILL! I'm glad you love em'. I try to keep my readers enjoyed. I know it's hard to wait, but it won't (hopefully) be too long! I'm working as fast as I can!

* * *

"The genetic code is slightly altered, but nothing obvious. Fortunately, it doesn't seem as if the condition can be transferred." Mark reported to Marie, who nodded, and wrote down the results. For the past 2 weeks, they'd been picking animals to run tests on, and the result's had been far from what the scientists were expecting. All of the animals picked had some kind of genetic alteration. They didn't know what was causing this, but thankfully, if bitten, no human would contract the abnormality.

"Do you have any idea to as why this is?" Marie inquired, needing more information as to why humans could not be altered.

"It seems as if the abnormality is transferred through saliva or other means of genetic transportation. However, in the case of saliva transfer, the human Immune System seems to be able to fight off the disease. For the alterations to be made, the transferred materials must first bypass the Immunity of the human body. Which it can't do successfully. For animals, once it's passed the white blood cells, it goes and splits apart. By splitting, it can shrink itself to a molecular size and successfully invade the cells. Once in the cells, all it must do override the nucleus protection, and then it has free reign to the DNA. It attaches itself to the DNA and can re-write specific codes, inducing the alterations." Mark took a deep breath, having explained an intricate process in a mere matter of minutes.

Marie wrote quickly and clearly, hating not being able to read her messy handwriting. Finally, a few minutes after Mark's explanation, she set down her dull pencil and flexed her hand. She sighed and looked over at Mark who was looking into a molecular microscope, most likely studying the specimen's DNA they had obtained. The microscope was far different from other microscopes, using a computerized monitor to enhance images to unbelievable levels. With it, they could view DNA and other incredibly small organelles.

"Mark... do you know what's causing this? I mean, infecting all the animals. They can't just be born with this. And all the animals we've tested have had some encounter, as they all have bite marks somewhere on their bodies." Marie said, casting all doubt of a sex-linked disease or mutation.

"Well... I suppose we could run tests to see if any saliva is still readable. From there, perhaps we can determine the animal behind this." Mark said slowly, recounting the information given to him. Marie nodded, glad to know they could discover the animal. She didn't want to accidentally come across it and pick it up for studying if it were the infectious one.

"Okay. I suppose we can continue now if you're ready." Mark just nodded, and went back to studying the specimen.

"Right, so, the mutations. What do they cause, and are they deadly?" Marie asked, needing information about the mutations. Mark turned the dial a few times, then answered.

"Well, it appears that the mutations... have... no effect."

"Excuse me? How can they have no effect, yet be a genetic abnormality?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe, it's not an abnormality, but a sign of evolution. After all, in this case, there is no obvious mutation. And on a molecular level, there is no sign of any damages. Just a re-write. I can't tell anything." Mark said strained. He'd never seen anything as weird as this before. Nothing made sense. It was all just... mumbo-jumbo.

"So, now this isn't even a disease?"

"Yes and no. To animals, it seems not. They seem unaffected by the disease. It strikes the DNA, but is unable to do anything to it. Perhaps it's the genetic make-up, or some similar, but animals are unaffected. However, humans ARE affected, and can die horrible deaths. I'm still unsure as to why, but perhaps that's not the main question. It's more of as 'how'. From what King Tawaba supplied us with, I can assume the entire body begins to suffer from a fever in a futile attempt to kill the disease. From there, the disease takes over and forces the fever even higher. And then... it goes catastrophic. The body literally burns up, the organs turn to mush and falls out of position. Then... the infected dies. Luckily, the disease can't be spread by contact. Only by saliva and other means of genetic transfer." Mark concluded, and once more, Marie was left frantically copying down the notes.

Mark flipped off the microscope, and checked his watch. Marie finished her notes, and set down her pencil. It was basically wood now, with near no graphite remaining.

"Should we pick up Garfield?" Marie asked tiredly. She and Mark had been getting insufficient sleep since resuming work. It wasn't that they chose to, but they just had a tough time sleeping. The sounds of the jungle were so abnormal to them, as opposed to the usual silence, and occasional car alarm. Even 3 weeks since leaving, they still hadn't adjusted. As for Garfield, he was sleeping deeply every night. Normally, he rose early, but recently, he'd been harder to wake up.

At first, Marie, being a mother, was nervous. However, after a few physical tests, it showed that Garfield was transitioning from life styles. He'd never been able to sleep at home, and the new atmosphere provided him with the necessary qualities to sleep now. In a way, it was relieving. Perhaps that was why he was so short. That was something else Marie had worried about. Garfield, obviously still young, was very small for his age. Puberty obviously wouldn't take effect for another few years, once he was in his teenage years. But it was still disconcerting to her seeing him still not grow. Maybe now that he was sleeping more, he'd grow some.

It was a bit of an odd assumption, but it was the only that gave Marie comfort. Mark, of course, thought she was being hyper-critical. Of course, he refused to tell her that at Gar's age, he too was very small. His main growth didn't come until his teen years. He stood at an impressive 6'3. To him anyways, that was impressive. Marie was only 5'11. Still tall, but the difference was fairly obvious.

"No, maybe we should catch up on our sleep. Before we pass out in the field." He suggested, and Marie sighed with a small smile. She then nodded, and they walked out of their study, and into their bedroom.

"The 'Keeper' can watch him a little longer..." Mark said, before, for the first time in a while, drifting off. Marie giggled slightly at Garfield's watchers nickname. They'd often oriented Garfield with animals, so to call him an animal wasn't too exaggerated. He had the energy of a monkey.

And within a few seconds of laying down, Mark and Marie were both sleeping, and a small head poked out the doorway.

"I am not an animal..." Garfield said quietly to himself. He wasn't upset. In fact, he almost laughed in being called an animal. But he knew that if he laughed, he would probably be caught. And that would have wasted all his efforts to sneak away. He acted like an angelic kid, but he was curious- and often bored- and wanted to see new things.

It had taken a while waiting for his baby-sitter to look away, but when she did, he took the moment in a split-second. He was off and sneaking, out of the area before she even realized he was gone. He knew that he'd probably be punished for leaving, but it was worth it. Being cooped up and watched all the time was no fun. He wanted to see stuff. Go places. Like his parents.

They got to see everything! He remembered when they left for different countries, learning about new species and genetic variations. Of course, Gar had no idea what they were doing, all he knew was that they got to see more places. The other thing he knew, was he was left behind.

Now, he was in a foreign place, with plenty to explore. What possibilities!

He silently walked out of his hut, and into the dense forest canopy, not knowing what was waiting for him.

Then again, did he ever?

* * *

Okay, that chapter was long over-due. I'm sorry about the wait, and unfortunately, it'll remain that way. For all that read my other story _Two plus One equals Together, _you too will have to wait. Horribly sorry!


	6. Chapter 6: Travels

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

The library is being very kind to me, and allowing me to come and think. It's a pretty awesome place, and I owe them too now. That list just keeps growing... despite that, here's my responses to you fantastic reviewers!

**Nezzie13: **Can't you just see what's going to go wrong?

**The Cretin:**The advice is still phenomenal. I will have to check out a book on some rare animals. Of course, that's not just all I can imagine! Aliens, and diseases could be incredibly useful to him! Amazing advice from an amazing person, thanks a ton!

**Ansa88:**Uh, nope. I don't think he's ever NOT sneaked out. This will continue on for a long time I can assume. Yep, a maternal instinct? Hm, for your fanfic, I think you should address them at first by their hero names at first, and once bondage is made, you should transfer over to secret identities. It'll give the readers some time to adjust to their new names.

**ScareFace1000:** Interestingly interesting, isn't it? I thank you kindly for your nice words, and I can't express what them mean to me. Thanks! I will certainly keep it going!

* * *

"Ahaha! Ohh!" Birds flew from their feeding grounds as a lumbering kid threatened them. Of course, the kid meant no harm, but their birds had no idea of this fact. '

"Monkey!" Garfield shouted, seeing some Javen Langurs sitting on a branch above. Garfield didn't have a clue as to what KIND of monkey they were, but didn't mind as they were fascinating to him anyways. He was having the time of his life. He'd always loved animals, and had somewhat of a bond with all of them. It probably had something to do with his calming demeanor, or he was small enough to convince animals he wasn't a threat.

He'd seen very few animals, and very few species in real life. But for a 6 year old, he read a lot. A lot of animal books. So he'd seen monkeys and elephants, bugs, birds, lemurs, among countless animals. He read far more then any other 6 year old the Logan's knew. Even their friends admitted that Gar was an amazement when it came to animals. He'd grow up to be involved with them in some way.

And now, being surrounded by countless species he'd never interacted with... it was like he'd died and gone to an animal paradise!

In an awe, Garfield sat down and fiddled with a little plant, that was thankfully not poisonous.

That's when something caught his eye. A gray animal was laying on the lush tropical ground, and didn't seem to be moving. Garfield, intrigued, slowly crept up to the still creature. It seemed to be a bird. More specifically, it was an African Grey Parrot. Garfield didn't know the specific name, but he knew that it was in danger. He slowly put a hand on its wing. The bird didn't react, but Gar could feel a tiny heartbeat. He gently picked up the bird and supported it carefully as to not induce any more harm.

Garfield quickly took it back to the village, hoping that the bird would be okay. When he arrived however, that was close to what his parents were thinking. They were thinking along the lines of 'Please let Garfield be okay...'.

When Garfield arrived in the village, his parents quickly saw him and ran up to him, tears in Marie's eyes.

"GARFIELD!" She cried as she gripped his small body. He wanted to hug back, but the bird was still a bigger concern. "Don't you EVER run off again!" She scolded as she gripped him, her tears of worry evolving into tears of joy.

"Bird mama! I found a hurt bird!" He said, trying to get their attention. Only Mark got the sentence, but that was enough for Garfield to be taken seriously.

"Marie, Gar found an... injured Grey Parrot by the looks of it! We gotta help it. Come Gar. You found it, you should see it." He said, and led the way to the hut, while Marie went and informed the other villagers that Garfield had been found.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?" Garfield asked quietly, so only his father could hear. His father sighed and ruffled his son's hair. The parrot seemed to be suffering from an unknown illness. Mark had done a few inconclusive tests, and could only determine the bird was ailing from that unsaid illness.

"I dunno son. I sure hope so." Mark didn't want Garfield to experience a live death. He'd heard about the S.T.A.R. death, and suffered from that even though he didn't see OR know them. For him to lose a bird, that he now knew and could see... it would be a lot harder.

"What's wrong with him?" Gar asked. It was a simple question, but there was no simple answer.

"I don't know son." Mark looked at his watch, and then outside. The sun had already set, and the moon was rising in the sky. "Go to bed Gar. The bird'll be there in the morning. I'll wake you up, and we'll look at it together. Deal?"

Gar thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. He shuffled his feet towards his room and went through the pre-sleep procedure. Teeth brushed, face washed, and pajamas on. He climbed into his bed, and made a silent pray for the bird to be okay. Then, he allowed sleep to over take him.

Mark, who was standing in the doorway, watched his son fall asleep and went into his own bedroom. Marie was already sleeping. She'd be tired from the sudden wake-up when Gar was reported missing. Once she relieved the villagers of Gar, she'd come straight here and gone to sleep. Mark laid carefully down next to her and thought about the bird. The tests shown that it was indeed sick. But no report could conclude what it was suffering from. It was like it was a new disease.

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for more development in the morning.

* * *

"PAPA! PAPA!" The loud shout brought Mark from his dream-less sleep. He blinked sleepily for a few seconds, then opened his eyes fully.

"Wh-what?" He said, drowsiness evident in his voice. He looked and saw Garfield climbing, or attempting, to climb on his bed.

"The bird! It's... i-it's..." Garfield stammered. His voice was unnerved, and his eyes were nervously darting to the lab room just down the 'hall'.

"What about it? What happened?" Mark said, fearing it was dead.

"It's... green!" Gar said, with enthusiasm.

"What?"

"It's green! And alive!" He said happily.

"What in the world...?" Mark said quietly enough where no one could hear him. He forced himself up and walked into the lab where Gar's claims were put to rest. The once Gray Parrot, was now a lush plant green.

"H-how did... how'd this happen?" Mark said incredulously.

"The Green Fever." A deep voice said. Mark turned to see King Tawaba in the lab doorway.

"As I suspected when Gar told me of this occurrence."

"King, do you know this fever?" Mark asked carefully.

"Yes. It is the fever that kills many of our villagers. You may know it as Sakutia, but they are one of the same."

"You can't extract it from the air can you?" Mark asked quickly, worried that Gar might've extracted it.

"We are unsure, but so far, only those that have been bitten have been infected." King Tawaba reassured. Mark sighed, knowing if Garfield was bit, he would've known by now.

"The animal seems alive though. I remember you saying that all humans died after being contaminated." Mark asked, the question formulating in his mind. Something else was formulating as well. A cure.

"Yes, it is sorrowful, but true. All infected villagers died within 2 cycles." The King said, restating the known fact.

"I see..." Mark said, his thoughts being circulated around a thought.

"I shall perhaps visit later on. I must attend to a ceremony with Modu in a nearby village." The King said, and both Mark and Garfield bid him a good-bye. Once the King was gone, Garfield turned to his father, expecting an explanation. His father, was facing the bird in the cage.

"Papa?"

"Hm?" His father said, startled by the interruption. His thoughts were now almost confirmed. It was time to test his newly formed theory.

"The bird's gonna be okay?" Garfield asked, still concerned about the bird, despite it flying with vigor.

"Yes, yes. Now, please go play. I must attend to something..." Mark said, and he was completely serious, something Garfield learned that meant he was working. Or in a working-state of mind.

"Yes papa." Garfield said, a bit sadly. He wanted to play with his father a bit.

"Perhaps the bird's DNA is accommodated by a unique gene that the human genome doesn't possess..." Mark said, thinking of any possibilities of how a bird could survive something a human could not. Garfield faced his father one more time, then shuffled slowly out of the room.

* * *

"Mama?"

"Maybe an animal's physiology is well adapted to handle the virus." Marie said, not hearing her son.

"Papa?" Garfield tried again.

"Or, the virus itself isn't actually a virus! But a form of mutation or evolution! And animals are already set for this 'evolution' and when humans are infected, they cannot handle the forced change!" Mark said triumphantly. Marie nodded, and reviewed her notepad, containing nearly a dozen pages of notes.

"Papa? Mama?" Garfield tried once more, in a futile attempt to gain his parent's attention.

"That seems plausible, even logical!" Marie said excitedly.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Garfield shouted, finally succeeding in gaining his parent's attention.

"What? Gosh Gar, you don't need to shout. We're in the middle of something important." Marie scolded.

"B-but you've been doing that for the past month!" Garfield said, whimpering a bit. It was true. His parents hadn't paid him any heed for nearly a month and a half.

Gar had been visiting King Tawaba, who had come to enjoy the little child's company. But recently, the King had another trip he had to make to a neighboring village, thus leaving Gar alone. He'd recommended that Gar talk to his parents and go out to a field that the King himself had come upon.

"Well, sorry, but we have jobs we have to do." Mark said, a bit surprised by the amount of time they'd neglected their son.

"B-but!"

"Mark, honey, maybe we should take a break. It HAS been a long time..." She said, a look of horror on her face. "And we shouldn't neglect Gar anymore. He'll remember that as he grows up." She whispered. He sighed.

"Well, how's this? I'll stay here and continue on with the studies, and you go and do something with Gar. Then, when you get back, I'll do something with him, then finally, tonight, we'll do something as a family. Deal?"

Marie smiled and nodded. It was defiantly better then holding out on Gar another day.

"Deal."

She turned to Garfield, who had pouted a bit, and smiled at him.

"Okay honey. What do you wanna do?" His face lite up and he anxiously pulled at his mother's hand, leading her outside, and into the forest canopy.

"Boy, that kid never ceases to amaze me with his energy..." Mark said, laughing. Then, a machine behind him began to beep rapidly.

"What the..." Mark muttered while turned and viewing the alarm.

"W-what? Th-this is..." Mark trailed off, stunned by what his search pulled back.

The machine had brought back conclusive data on the bird's DNA. In fact, all animal DNA. The virus attacked a specific genome in the human DNA, effectively killing the subject. But animal DNA tricked the virus.

"If I could make a injection of animal DNA... I could stop the virus from working! I could solve the pandemic!" He said excitedly. He immediately began the intricate process, and a renewed sense of feeling was assisting his work.

He'd solved the virus.

Little did he know... he'd have the chance to test it...


	7. Chapter 7: Sakutia Strikes

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Okay, I know that I probably should've come out first with my other story, but right now, I really want to give you a good chapter, and I can FEEL the words in my head, so I'm updating this first. Maybe I'll update the other too, but for now, enjoy this chapter!

Thanks tooo:

**Wolvmbm:** The fable is passed down, but learning doesn't insure knowing it all. Yes, the S.T.A.R. Labs death and accident WAS Cyborg's origin, and I have given some thought out, and I need you and everyone to answer a poll. Do you think I should come out with origin stories like this? One for Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Robin, ect? Anyways, thanks for the review!

**St. Jack of randomness:** Glad you love it! And you're right. It IS about to get better!

**The Cretin: **Well to me, every chapter is another chance to improve. So, that's what I do. The In Character part has been hard, as I don't know how Gar's parents are. I don't know their speaking pattern, so I just kinda made one. My earlier Titan work? Haha, I've gotta go back and re-write a few chapters. I've changed a bit since then, and I think my grammar and spelling could be improved a bit. But hey, take ALL the time you need! There is no rush in reading. Will do, and thanks.

**FelynxTiger: **Yes, the dreaded monkey accident has finally arrived. This was probably one of the marks that people were waiting for, and now it's here! I always figured Gar to be more of a naturalist, and just kinda blends well with nature. See you then!

**ScareFace1000:** AH! Like your intros! haha. And your feeling is correct! This is indeed THAT chapter. I will certainly try!

* * *

"So Garfield, what is this place you're taking me to?" Marie said, though, she didn't mind wherever it was. Along the way, she'd seen some amazing plants that she'd never viewed before, and some animals she was sure hadn't been documented.

"It's a special place! King Tawaba showed it to me! He said that he figured I had a sweet tooth and that I should show you this place." He said shortly, moving a large green leaf aside to pass. His mother brushed it aside as well, and gasped at what was on the other side.

A large stalk of cane was perched in the middle of the forest. They stood tall and proud, as did Garfield when he realized he had navigated correctly.

"Here we are. The King called it... sh...shug... sugarcane!" He said, suddenly remembering the unique name. Garfield also remembered how his parents had forbid him from having anything to do with sugar, and it made him incredibly hyper. But he was hoping they'd forgotten.

"Wow... I see now why the King would tell you of this place. It's a good spot for you! I do hope you remember my rule though." She said, and noticed Gar's eyes fall. Deciding to be a bit lenient, she sighed and took herself off the rule that had been restricting Garfield from sugar for a long time.

"But... I suppose that we can have some. After all, it's not exactly pure sugar, and it might not have the same effect. Promise me you won't bounce off the walls later?" She asked, and Garfield, as expected, nodded fiercely. He grinned largely as he grabbed a small stalk, and pulled his hardest.

Unfortunately, the small child was unable to break the stalk, and ended up falling backwards. He landed on his back with an 'Oof', and then stood up laughing.

"Let's do it again!" He said enthusiastically, and did so. He repeated this multiple times, before Marie made him stop in danger of possibly hurting himself. She pulled off a nice-sized stalk for Gar, and one for herself. She lightly tasted the dry cane, and recoiled at it. It tasted like a tree.

How did she know? Well, back when Gar was first embracing his "outside" time, he made her a sandwich, that looked normal. Of course, underneath the bread was a slice of tree bark. Marie ended up getting a lot of fiber that day, and her stomach growled uncomfortably as Gar made sure she finished it all.

Now, this cane tasted similar to the tree bark. Her stomach must've noticed too, as it groaned in warning.

"WOW! This is SO GOOD!" Gar said happily, sucking on the green cane. Marie tilted her head, and decided to try Gar's method.

When she did, she was surprised to taste a pleasant taste that she'd missed since arriving in Africa.

Sugar.

Oh how great it tasted.

She snapped off three more stalks, one for each of their family members, and she giggled as Gar ran in circles.

"WOWOWOWOW!" He said quickly, and Marie realized he was most definitely on a sugar high.

"Come here Gar." She said chuckling at his antics. He raced to her side, and she decided to lift him onto her shoulders. He obliged and liked the new height. From up there, he could see more of the plants as opposed to his short-stature when he was standing on his own. The plants seemed just a tad smaller, but the animals carelessly swinging in the trees seemed just a little closer.

He hesitantly reached a hand up to try and feel a curious monkey. It had approached them, and was hesitant to come any closer.

Gar got close, and it retreated, quickly disappearing in the dense rain-forest canopy. Gar looked toward the area it disappeared to, and waved happily.

"Bye monkey!" He said, and Marie looked up at him. She smiled at her energetic son, and continued walking, but felt slightly dehydrated. She lightly felt their water bottle, and was surprised to feel it almost empty.

Deciding now would be a good time to fill it, she veered off to go toward the river. Slowing down as she got near the shore, she bent over to allow Garfield to get off her shoulders. Once he was off, she felt the sudden difference in weight.

Garfield wasn't fat at all, in fact he was slightly underweight, but he was still getting harder for Marie to carry.

She knelt down the water level and absentmindedly watched the fish react to the shadow she was casting. They cautiously swam over and appeared to be looking back up at her. She chuckling thinking that they were thinking about her.

Elsewhere, Gar quickly became bored of waiting. He watched his mom kneel down the water, but once that happened, he was immediately looking for something to do.

It might've had to do with the sugar, or just the fact that lately he'd been getting bored spontaneously. He walked over to the forest edge, and heard a few distant calls. They ranged in pitch and volume, but a shrill screech nearby caught his immediate attention.

The cause of the sound was a small green monkey, much like the one he had previously encountered. Also like the other one, it was hesitant to approach, but appeared to have more guts as it didn't back off when Gar's hand closed in on it's head.

Fearing that Garfield was a predator, it barred it's small fangs. Something inside it's head told it to bite the threat and flee while the danger was recoiling. Something else, a similar voice, told it that the danger would NOT pursue, and would be eliminated. The monkey, fearing for itself, lashed out and bit the danger.

Which was Garfield's open flesh.

The wound caused Gar to yell out, drawing Marie's attention. She dropped all tasks at hand, and rushed over to her crying son. She got a eye on the green monkey, and the bleeding wound.

Immediately, she grabbed Garfield and ran as fast as she could. Because his life depended on her.

Slowly, Garfield was already losing consciousnesses, due to the fact that the virus had such little ground to cover. It rushed through his bloodstream, not stopping at anything. It reached Gar's heart, and the beating muscle propelled it to all parts of the body. Once it overtook the bloodstream, it shrunk itself to a molecular size. To gain access to Gar's cells. And his DNA.

This process had taken a matter of minutes, though the death wouldn't settle in for another few hours. Normally, it took the virus a full 48-hours to claim the life of a full grown villager.

With Gar's small stature, weak immunity system, and slightly different physiology... the virus could finish in just over 14 hours. And time was already clicking down.

Marie rushed forward, suffering minor scrapes and cuts on her legs and torso. Her shirt was being sliced by a few plants who natural defense was it's serrated leaf.

Finally, Marie reached the village. Not a moment too soon as Garfield was already blacked-out, and his fever was building up. The fever was a result of the body recognized an intruder, and heating up in a futile attempt to burn down the infection. However, the virus didn't work like that, and successfully thwarted the body's first defense.

Sweat was beginning to accumulate on Marie's arms and Gar's body as the fever began to rise to dangerous heights. Marie rushed through the village drawing the attention of the villagers, and a few recognized the obvious bite mark on Garfield's left hand. They all put their heads down and began to pray for the innocent life to be spared.

Though none had ever survived, perhaps the child of the world-famous scientists stood a chance. If anyone could, it was he.

"MARK! MARK!" Marie shouted with all her lungs. Mark calmly strode out to greet his wife, but was shocked to see Garfield limply hanging from Marie's arms.

"H-h-h-he's been..." Marie, unable to finish the sentence, began to sob. The truth of the situation finally hit her, and she was suffering.

"I see. Come, hurry. I have the only chance at his survival." Mark said gravely. He wanted to test out his serum, but never did he wish for it to be like this.

"W-w-what?" Marie sniffled. Hearing "survival" had gotten her hopes slightly up. Was it possible that while they were gone, Mark had finally devised a possible cure?

"I said hurry. Gar's time is low." Marie jogged forward, rubbing her baby's forehead, clearing the sweat.

"It's gonna be okay... I won't loose you..." She said quietly, trying to convince herself rather then Gar. At this point, she wasn't even sure if he could hear them.

When she arrived in the hug, Mark was filling a vile full of a green liquid.

"W-what is that?" Marie asked shyly.

"A complex serum encasing animal DNA. It could trick the virus and allow Gar to live. But it's untested, and the side-effects are completely unknown. But it is his only chance at living." Mark said, his voice still in a monotone. He couldn't believe his son was closing in on death. It had never crossed his mind about his own son dying. He'd heard about the S.T.A.R accident, but not ONCE did it occur to him about his own family.

"Ready?" Mark asked uncertainly. He didn't want to give his wife false hope, because if this didn't work, then he'd die.

Instead of answering though, Marie injected it herself, and could almost feel the cool liquid run through her dying son's veins. It was a good thing, that he was warm. It meant he wasn't dead.

Inside Gar's body, the virus was almost done shrinking, when the serum washed through. It didn't do anything to the virus, instead, it shrunk as well. It shrunk at an amazing pace, much quicker then the virus had. Both the virus and the serum reached the cells at a similar time. Both enveloped the cells, but the serum ended up being victorous, as it shrunk down and blended with the DNA stands, altering the genomes to be more like an animals.

The DNA, however, unsuccessfully mutated alongside the virus, and the virus's effects took hold. Instead of canceling out the effects, the virus ended up doing some damage after all. Altering the serum, it changed Garfield's genetic code, making it unstable. The molecules didn't break down, but were far from stable.

They began to shift, from one animal's coding, to another. It got faster and more frequent, finally, mixing. All the animal codes overrode each other, and resulted in the DNA becoming one of complete instability.

Gar was no longer just human.

Garfield Mark Logan was now a meta-human. 


	8. Chapter 8: Waking up

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Thanks to:

**tmmdeathwishraven**: Yeah, I am cruel. But since I didn't make this up, I can't be held responsible! But yeah, it sucks for him. I wasn't planning on there being any pain, mostly because there will be plenty later on. I can't tell you everything about Nicholas Galtry, but here is an abbreviated summary. He is a cruel caretaker of Garfield who attempts murder several times. Why? I cannot say yet. Sorry to be so scarce on details, but he'll be explained later on. Thanks!

**Wolvmbm**: This is indeed how it begins. The parent's look was a challenge for me, mostly because I didn't feel like they'd neglect nor change him in any way. They are too... nice. And THANK YOU! For answering my question! I need people to answer it, but they seem insistent on not responding... but yeah, Robin's might be scratched. So many people know Robin's past, and it's been altered in every way, I just don't know if I should try and mess up. But thanks for helping out there, and I will ALWAYS continue this tale of a thousand smiles, tears, and memories.

**Nezzie13**: Yeah, not the best way to end a day... but yep. That's how Garfield became Beast Boy!

**FelynxTiger**: That's a new nickname, but yeah. This would explain the origin of that name. Since I could imagine Gar hyped up on sugar, I wrote it. It just made sense. But it is a poor way to end his fun time.

**ScareFace1000**: WOWZAHS! THANKS! The end means a new beginning, means a new reason to read! The reactions unfortunately may NOT be what you expect, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to include them, but I can' ensure them very much face-time. Thanks, and I'll keep on going!

**The Cretin**: That's good, yet bad that he lost it. Good, obviously because there was no pain, but bad because, it means he was under too much pain or something... Your kind words make me blush. I just do my best to pull readers into the world of Garfield, and I'm glad that I succeeded with you! There will definitely be more for you to read!

**St. Jack of randomness**: You do remember correctly. That one event is coming closer and closer, and I have that feeling that people may just know what it is...

**Heroboy163**: Thanks, I aim to please! I am glad to be able to fall under the great category! I'll keep them both going!

**Okay, this is needed to be said. For all you fantastic readers, I need one thing of you! I need you to vote upon a poll I have. Many of you probably hate me for saying so, but I need people to help me think. I have 4 more Titans, equaling 4 more possible Origin stories. If you want, I can write them, but I need your input. **

**NEW: Apparently, a friend of mine decided to make me a facebook page. Not a person, but page. If you want, "Like" the page. If you don't, don't. He felt it fit to make me one, so I said whatever. On there, I suppose I'll release updates to my writing and such! **

* * *

"M-mama? P-p-papa?" A weak voice sputtered out, unable to open their eyes.

"Gar? GAR!" Mark shouted, ecstatic to see his son finally responding. It had been a week and a half, and unfortunately, the serum wasn't completely successful. Some changes were obvious, and Mark was amazed at the new Gar. Studying would have to be done to see the full effects. Although, some were quite obvious. They would probably alter Gar's life forever. But for now, all that mattered was Gar's health.

"MARIE! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!" Mark's overjoyed shouts echoed through the village, and some of them looked up from whatever activities they may have been doing. For a second, nothing registered in their minds, hearing those words come flying out of the scientists mouth, but after a few seconds, they were all rushing toward the hut.

Among them, was Marie, who had been out, attempting to keep her mind off her son's condition. It had been traumatic on her to say the least. Her mind has almost crumbled under the thought that it was her fault. It took many hours of convincing from both Mark AND the King himself to convince her that it was no one's fault, and that wild animals cannot be tamed. Not even by the most calming of creatures, such as Garfield. None-the-less, she continued to sulk, and after much pressure from Mark, she agreed to leave her "house" for a few hours.

It turns out, that for the hour she left, that was all Gar needed to reawaken. Now that the call had been sounded, she was rushing back to the hut, wasting as little as time as possible.

The King was also rushing to the hut. His weren't purely out of love. True, he did come to adore the little boy whenever he came to visit. The other reason, was because he'd been developing a theory since the accident. Though he was a king, he wasn't stupid. He knew that genetically, all the animals were mutated green. They could survive, and humans could not. But if Garfield survived, then would he too suffer the consequences of living? Would he too be mutated into a green human?

"Where is he?" Marie said, shoving her way through the crowd. They looked at her irritatedly for a second, but calmed down when they realized that she had every right to be anxious. The King came lumbering in just a few seconds later, but said nothing as he was required to catch his breath. He put his hands on his knees and took in a few deep breaths. Normally, he didn't run anywhere, but this was obviously a special occasion.

"Back here... but be careful. He doesn't yet know he's... well.." Mark said quietly, as to not alert Garfield.

"Wait, you haven't told him?" Marie said, a bit startled by the news.

"No. He literally just woke up, and telling him might unnerve him. I don't know how he'll react, so I am gonna play this cautiously." Mark said, trying to keep quiet enough to not alert his son, but to prove to Marie that his decision was to be respected. Marie on the other hand, was not so keen on his decision.

"We should tell him NOW! So he doesn't freak out!" She said, failing to maintain a quiet voice. Mark then decided that two could play that game, and rose his voice too.

The King, on the other hand, shook his head at the bickering married couple, and walked into the room where Gar was resting. Walking in, his theory was confirmed. Garfield Mark Logan, was indeed green.

"How do you feel?" The King asked kindly, and Gar's sleepy eyes slowly focused on the King.

"T-tired... and sad." The last feeling confused the King. Shouldn't he be rejoicing his survival?

"Sad? How so?"

"I'm green..." He said quietly, and the King chuckled, causing Gar to look at him with his own confusion.

"Yes. You are green. I am tan. Some are black. Some are white. You are just different on the outside. No different personality wise. I know you are still the same boy that used to visit me." The King said, and Gar looked at his hands. The nails were also green, and tiny claws had already sprouted, and were beginning to grow in place of the nail.

"So, I'm not a... freak?"

"No. You are different. But different is not bad. In a way, we are all the same, because we are all human." The King said, unknowing of the intricate process that had taken place. Garfield didn't know exactly what happened either, but he did know one thing. He wasn't human. Not anymore.

"No. I'm not a human. I'm... changed. I can feel it. I can tell. Your face... is clear. I can see everything. The tiny dirt on your face. My parents fighting... are they fighting over me?" Garfield suddenly said, changing topics so quickly, he caught the King off guard.

"Not really. It is more of a way to tell you that you are now green. They think you don't know. Haha, not everyone is so naive as they believe..." The King said, his chuckle lighting up the room, and actually making Garfield feel better for a moment.

"I feel different though. Like, part of me wants to hide from you, part wants me to bite you, and part says nothing. That I know you." Garfield said, and the King instantly understood. Gar was explaining animal instincts. And each part wanted a different thing, but the dominant half was telling him not to run.

"And that is why you are still the same. Notice how you are not hiding. Nor are you biting. You are using your human instinct, and you are still you." The King said, and Gar's face lightened. It was true. He was still apparently partially human. He wasn't doing any of the things his mind was screaming at him to do. He was doing what felt right.

"Thanks..." Gar said, and slowly hugged the King Tawaba. The King was surprised by this gesture, but calmly returned it, liking the feel of it.

"I suppose that everything is sorted out?" The King said, his eyes still closed in the hug. In the doorway, stood Mark and Marie who had finally settled their quarrel.

"Yes, and we've decided that-"

"I know I'm green. But I'm okay with it. 'Cause I'm still me." Gar said quickly, not wanting to delve into another conversation involving his new color. Both parents look genuinely surprised, and then smiled.

"You are still you Gar. And we still love you. All the same." Marie said, rushing forward to embrace her child. Mark calmly strode forward and thanked the King, who was just about to leave.

"Thanks. For whatever you said to Gar. It obviously cheered him up. No matter what I said to him, it all ended the same. Him doubting who he was." Mark said sadly, and the King patted him on the back with a hearty laugh.

"Do not worry. Little Garfield was in doubt of himself because he was unsure of how YOU would react. But, that has been settled. It is of no problem."

"Thanks again. And uh, don't tell Marie, but I... accidentally told Gar he was green just as he woke up. I just didn't want her to feel like she had no say. Ya know?" Mark said, and the King chuckled once again.

"Your secret is safe with me..." The King said, and strode out of the hut, declaring that Garfield Mark Logan was the first human to survive the Green Flu, also known as Sakutia. A loud cheer was heard, and Gar covered his ears and winced.

"Hm, his senses seem to be much more acute..." Mark said absentmindedly, and then saw something interesting. Gar's ears were like elf ears. They were pointed at the tips. Obviously for catching sound waves better and directing them into the eardrum more efficiently then a human.

Gar yawned, and he closed his new emerald colored eyes.

"Good night son..." Mark said, and kissed his son's forehead. Marie did the same, and Gar was too tired to mumble a response. But both adult Logans could sigh in relief, knowing that their son was indeed alive, and would hopefully continue living without any other repercussions.


	9. Chapter 9: The first transformation

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Drop it all, I'm back with a consecutive update! I would've updated my other story, but I felt it fit to do this story again. I will update the other soon hopefully.

Thanks to:

**wolvmbm**: Ah, the everlasting changes to the body. Of course, puberty doesn't almost kill you. It might, but mine didn't... for that mentioned part, I didn't figure that Gar would be completely fine with the sudden change. There's always doubts, and now that he's green, and was accustomed to being normal, he's a bit stunned. Oh-boy. Terra. I knew that was gonna come up, and that's wayyy down the line, but it will be large. As I've said, this story will probably pass the 50 chapter mark! So, what fun! I will keep working!

**The Cretin: **Yea! I hit something! Thanks, and as I said, I doubt Gar would be completely complacent with the changes. Obviously some doubt would worm its way into his head. If I did one, I would do Cyborg first. The guy doesn't have too much notice, but I think he's the second coolest. As you said, Raven does seem overshot. I would probably end up wrestling with other writers who've already written about her. Star's past is a bit foreign to me, so if I were to do it, would you perhaps mind supplying some answers? Robin is also my least favorite, but I don't hate him. Just, despise him. That's all. Red Star is an excellent point though! And, this is different, but I know Argent's past fairly well, so a thingy there wouldn't be too bad. I may negotiate with another writer (confusionwriter) to possible collaborate his story into that past. Obviously, it would contain an OC, but I'm fine with that. It seems well written. Thanks for more fantastic advice!

**St. Jack of randomness**: Thank you, and I hope what's to come isn't too bad. I wish I had a girlfriend. I'm in the process of asking someone out... but it's hard on my nerves. Ah well, no need dragging you in! Thanks for the review!

**FelynxTiger**: The beginning hasn't yet begun, but it's coming. I definitely didn't forget the mongoose part, mostly because it's such a major part of his life.

**Nezzie13**: Haha, it's always nice to see him okay. From what I know, the King's name was Tawaba. But, I may be slightly mistaken. Thanks, and the Facebook thing might just work...

**tmmdeathwishraven**: Last words. Remember them! They might just show up again... No problem! I will explain more later, but for now, I can't reveal too much. Don't worry about his dumb last name! It's gone anyways...

* * *

3 weeks.

3 weeks was all it took for the tests to all come back conclusive.

Garfield wasn't fully human anymore. The tests showed that the serum had taken the desired purpose. To coat his DNA in animal genes. But, it did more then expected. It fully converted his DNA from a humans to an animals. Some basic human traits remained, but he was now half and half.

The villagers were quick to avoid him, unsure if he was contagious. Though it was outrageous, they weren't sure. Due to the fact that no human had ever survived the infection, they didn't know anything about the living being. They figured that he might bite them and suddenly, they'd be infected too.

Gar's parents were angered at first, mad at the villagers for their silly fear. They, obviously, didn't feel it was so silly. The King himself had tried to convince the village that Garfield was not contagious, and was completely tame. He was of no danger.

But not even their King could convince them. Their mind was set. Garfield was a threat, and should be avoided.

Garfield on the other hand, was completely unfazed. The kids were obviously pulled away from him, and he wasn't allowed to play with them, but he found even more fun with the animals now. He didn't know what it was, but they seemed more trusting of him. To his utter surprise, and sheer joy, he could play with the monkeys too. They would come down from their trees, scan the area for danger, then swing down and approach Gar.

At first, he was understandably scared, but when they proved to be harmless, he grew pleased with their presence. He began petting them, and he had actually followed them into the forest. The animals didn't run from the green lad, but instead looked at him curiously. His scent, to each of them, was different, yet non-threatening.

Gar didn't know, but his animal characteristics extended to his senses. His parents knew, and they'd told him, but he didn't really listen. He was too busy playing with a lemur that had wandered into their hut.

Garfield celebrated his 8th birthday, his first being green. He'd lost track of how long he'd been in Africa, and barely could remember his old house. He remembered his friends, but didn't really think they'd remember him anymore.

He also lost his first tooth since turning green. But something amazing happened. He lost more and more all within 3 days of losing the first one. In no time, he was all gums.

But when his teeth grew back in, he was startled to the max. His teeth didn't grow back in flat like his others.

They grew back in sharp and gleaming. As it would stand, Gar's physiology adapted to his physical self, causing him to grow the teeth of a wolf, but lose them at the rate of a shark.

He had one particular fang that grew in oddly, and at an angle. It showed out of his mouth when his mouth was closed. His mom thought it was the cutest thing, and his dad would've agreed had he not been researching the cause.

All in all, 5 months since the accident caused no changes in Gar's attitude. He remained the carefree, innocent boy they'd raised. The King was pleased with Garfield when he started visiting again, not letting the villager's whispers get to him, although, he could definitely hear them. Their whispers were like shouts to him. But he didn't care, because the King was right.

He was different on the outside. But still the same on the inside.

* * *

(A/N: All that was, was a brief summary of what's happened so far since the accident. It was brief, I know, but I can't spend forever explaining each.)

* * *

"Mama, do you need anything?" Garfield asked kindly, as his mother swept away some dirt in their "backyard". Recently, a plant had grown in that was unlike the plants native to African forests. Marie, deciding it might be worth researching, had extracted it from the ground, and then began searching for it.

"Yes. If you could fetch me some water from the stream, I'd appreciate it." His mother said, wiping a bead of sweat away from her brow. The intense humid air was beginning to get to Marie's head. She could feel her mouth drying up, and needed some water.

"Okay!" Gar said earnestly, and rushed off to gather some water. He used his short-cut, involving going through the forest. All the villagers refrained from taking the path, mostly because the animals there, they feared. The ants were "dangerous" to them, as were all the other animals. Even if they were completely harmless. Gar, had no problem taking this path, mostly because no animal bothered him anymore.

He came to a halt right at the rivers edge, and felt something odd.

A feeling of tension...

His eyes shot open as his ears perked. A scream rang his ears, causing him to gasp due to who was screaming.

It was his mother, Marie Logan.

"MAMA!" Garfield shouted, and turned around immediately, and started sprinting. For an 8-year-old, he was incredibly fast, making it through the shortcut in no time. His mind was no longer human. It was taken over by his newly formed animal instincts. They were running him brain, and his body. His brain told him to stop, and then it willed him to drop to a low crawl. His belly almost touched the soft grass and moist dirt and dew dabbed onto his hands.

His movements became like a cheetah, stalking his prey. His mother was part of the pack, and he was to protect her. Her scream, still fresh in her ears, rang out again, hoping to draw some attention. It was a dim hope, as the villagers were currently doing their daily errands. Mark was out in the field with King Tawaba, doing a quick survey of the land.

Gar's eyes sharpened, and he picked out the current predator. It was a poisonous Black Mamba. His crawl changed as the snake slithered toward his mother. It opened its mouth and barred it's poisonous fangs. The snake lunged, and Marie closed her eyes, preparing for the end, while Garfield watched.

A sudden changed began to occur within. It was an effect from his desire to save his mother. His mind sifted through each animals diet, and selected one adapted to handle the poison from a Black Mamba. It stopped at a Yellow Mongoose, the only known animal that could resist the poison from a Black Mamba. It's toxins were strong enough to kill humans and paralyze humans, but it had no effect on the Yellow Mongoose.

In seconds, Garfield's body began to shift. His bones crumbled, and broke, turning to dust. It then began to reform, much smaller then the original, but identical to a healthy Yellow Mongoose. His muscles shredded and reformed to the new bones. Claws sharped, and made to handle snake skin. His immune system readjusted, adding a mutation commonly as their nicotinic acetylcholine receptors. It would prevent the toxins from binding to the nerve receptors.

Although the transformation took a matter of milliseconds, it felt like an eternity. Garfield had felt little pain in his life, and this was a wake-up call. The feeling didn't even have words he could use correctly as his nerves screamed in agony.

When the change was complete, although it hurt, Garfield lunged at the attacking snake.

He hooked his claws into it, and wrestled with the adult snake. Though it was a formidable opponent, it quickly succumbed learning that it was completely helpless to the green Yellow Mongoose.

Garfield instinctively bit into the snake and decapitated it. He then, did something surprising to Marie, who was shocked through the entire ordeal.

He began to consume the deadly snake.

Although, he failed due to its size, it was an attempt that Marie was unfamiliar with. She knew it was his animal instincts again, and it was customary to eat the dead snake after killing.

Marie looked at the green mongoose carefully, trying to find any trace of her son in its eyes. The second they connected, she was no longer looking at a mongoose, but her son laying limp and naked. His clothes seemed to disintegrate with the odd transformation. She carefully picked him up, and carried him into their hut. Over the day, clouds had been gathering, and now, a storm was falling from the sky. Its rain was washing the land, and giving a refreshed taste to the plants.

But Marie was still freaking out about her now unconscious son who had just saved her life.

* * *

"It seems that him inheriting animal instincts was not the only thing that occurred. It seems as if he actually is an animal. Well, animal-s. He... his DNA is completely unstable. It could break-down at any time, but it seems like it isn't right now. It's unstable because it's designed to be able to morph into any desirable animal. Even... even possible extinct animals. It seems limitless." Mark said, reading some results from a chart. He ran a hand through his own blond hair, stunned by the information he'd just concluded.

His son was something referred to as a 'Meta human'.

"His powers, can he use them without... dying?" Marie asked carefully. She chose her words with caution, mostly because she didn't know how else to phrase them.

"Yes. It seems... safe to use them. If his DNA does De-stabilize, then it won't be a result of the transformations. It'll just be his time ending. We can't control that without re-enabling the virus. It's still in his system, but parts of it mixed with the serum. That's why he is what he is."

Silence overtook the two parents.

"W-we... we should tell no one. If they figure it out, they might want to use them." Marie said, keeping her voice low. Mark nodded.

"He should refrain from using them, but I also think he should practice."

"No! It's way to risky!"

"Life is full of risks. I think we've taken enough, what with us saving him with a COMPLETELY untested serum. I think one risk won't hurt." Mark said, trying to uncover the truth behind these mysterious powers.

"Mark, stop. You're being selfish. All you want is to know more about them. Please, no more testing. Gar is still our son, and we have to treat him as a human. He'll eventually get the thought that he's too different. And he's not." Marie said sternly, trying to incorporate her concern with the mass amounts of tests being performed.

"...Fine..." Mark said reluctantly. Marie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Now, we have to prepare for our son's awakening." Marie said, standing up. Her husband followed, and they began to plot a good 'thank-you' party for their hero.

But one thing was for sure. Garfield was no longer going to be so innocent...


	10. Chapter 10 Over the river, to the grave

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Finally! That glitch was fixed, and I can once more update this story too! I was panicking too. Whew. Okay, so sorry for the wait, and here's the usual!

ALSO! There is a relation!

FIND IT IF YOU CAN! THERE IS A CROSSOVER WITH ONE OF MY OTHER TITAN STORIES! SO FIND IT IF YOU CAN! IF YOU FIND IT FIRST, AND REVIEW IT FIRST, YOU'LL GET A LARGE MENTION! So good luck!

**wolvmbm**: It was, and I kinda skimped out there. Yeah, the teeth I felt didn't require a whole lotta explanation. Just a nice side-note. I honestly can't wait until the Beast scenario. It'll be FUN! Haha! See, now there's a good idea for a story. An alternate universe, where Garfield's parents DID experiment with his powers. Would they still be alive cause Gar coulda saved them? Or would they still be dead? Those are the ideas that can come from a simple informational blip. I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming!

**FelynxTiger**: Thanks! I might've done better in other stories, but it ranks up there. Yeah they are.

**The Cretin**: Thank you, and I'm glad you want to help! Everything though must fade, even our valuables. But it's good to know you still have some. Cyborg can be one of the greatest things the Titans ever got. It's just amazing what he could do. He deserves better, and that's what I intend on giving him. I try to avoid fights in general, which being an ice hockey goalie, is kinda hard. Everyone expects me to be all tough, but honestly, things are solved better without beating the other to a pulp. Verbally or physically. But I have definitely been dragged into those before. It's nothing new for me.

**ScareFace1000**: IT'S OKAY! THANKS FOR REVIEWING ANYWAYS! I'm glad that people are enjoying my visual descriptions. I suppose it helps being able to see something while reading it. Thank you for your praise! Okay-dokie! I guess I'll catch you next chapter!

**Nezzie13**: Intensity is my middle name. At least I wish it was. It must be his DESTINY! I didn't know if it hurt him to change, but assuming that his entire physiology restructs, I'd assume he feels pain the first few times. Ah, okay. That does make sense.

**Mimi the deer**: Aww, thank you! I'll do my best!

* * *

"So, this thing's safe?"

"Yes. I have ridden many times before. I ensure to you, it is safe."

Mark smiled, and nodded. The King had already proved his trustworthiness many times over, so a simple boat was nothing to fret over. It itself had proven to be safe as well, but there was never harm in double checking.

"Okay. I can't thank you enough for letting us borrow it for the day. Garfield will definitely enjoy this." Both men looked over to the green boy sitting on the edge of the river, looking at the fish, who were unafraid. Garfield had almost become anti-human social, rarely talking to anyone not the King, or his parents. To him, it was as if the entire world- minus the 3 grownups- was afraid of him.

And that upset him. He didn't like being singled out, and it was now a daily occurrence whenever he went out. Animals were the only thing not afraid of his skin or new appearance.

Now, he had a small fang that protruded from his lower lip, and pointed upward. It held a bright gleam whenever the sun or another light shown off of it. It cut Gar the first few weeks he had it, but once his mouth became used to the new teeth, he no longer bit his lip.

He had also made a brash move, becoming a vegan. After the snake incident, Garfield vowed to himself not to consume another animal. Mostly because he could feel the fear the snake had, and how it didn't want to be eaten. And now, since he could morph into animals that were consumed daily, he didn't want to be killing himself. He'd had reoccurring nightmares, about being killed and eaten like bacon.

And it scared him. He wished it away, and in doing so, his dad had advised him of the Vegan way of life. And so, he became a loyal vegan.

Now, sitting in front of the various fish, he thought about how different this birthday was compared to his others.

This was his 10th birthday, his third one being green.

It still felt the same, but in a sense, it was different. It was like waking up as 16. You felt the same, yet knew things would be different.

Of course, Garfield had no idea of what it was like to be 16, but he did have the idea of what it was like to be different, yet feel so.

Anyways, his parents had decided to treat him to something special. A boat ride, on King Tawaba's new boat. As of a few months, the S.T.A.R labs felt it fit to send a new boat to the village, and when it arrived, it took hours to get King Tawaba away from its intricate design. He absolutely loved it, and now, he was letting the Logans borrow it.

It must've been some animalistic trait inside him, because he craved the water, even when he wasn't swimming in it. He'd never felt like that before, and it only recently started happening.

"Modu! Is the boat all set?" The King called, and the short witch-doctor popped out from inside. He narrowed his eyes at the Logans, but not at the King. He scurried over to in front of the King, obviously showing that he only served the King, and nodded. Then, in a nasally tone, he asked, "Are you positive they can navigate the rapids?"

"Yes, I have full confidence in our friends!" The King said heartily. Modu snorted as Mark tripped while getting on board.

"Yes... full confidence..." Modu mumbled, still glaring at the happy family. Whether it be of spite, or general dislike, anyone seeing his glare knew he hated them.

"See you later King Tawaba!" Garfield shouted out, and the King happily waved to them, bidding them a safe voyage.

* * *

"Mark, are you sure you can venture this river? The Chief said a lot of rocks lie under the surface."

"Don't worry Marie. I'm a professional!" She laughed lightly, and strapped a life jacket on Garfield. He fidgeted a little, his body re-adjusting to the new thing on his chest.

"There you go Garfield. Is that tight enough?" He nodded earnestly, poking and prodding at the orange foam thing he was wearing.

"Yeah momma! Are we leaving yet?"

"Yes, yes. We're leaving now. Hold on tight, and don't jump over the rails son." Garfield nodded, and Mark put the boat into motion. It lurched, and began its journey forward, gliding ahead like a figure skater on ice. The water was completely calm, surprising Mark. He remembered the King mentioning the river was really rocky and rough.

The sky was nice, and it was breezy out. The perfect weather for a boating trip. Gar was bouncing excitedly in his seat, clearly unable to stay seated. The excitement was too much for him to handle.

"Where are we going?" He asked, realizing that he had no idea of where he was heading off to.

"Nowhere really son. Just admiring the truth of nature." Mark said, not facing Garfield. His attention was clearly on the water in front. The water had picked up a bit, and the boat was getting harder to control.

"Ohhh. So... are we there yet?"

Mark just chuckled at his son's anticipation at arriving at a location that didn't really exist. Well, not physically anyways.

Marie, smiled at the two boys as she brought up sandwiches from below. She had pre-made them, knowing it would be harder to make them on a lurching boat.

They each took one, but Garfield didn't eat very much of it. He was too preoccupied with the trip. He was smiling with enthusiasm at everything. The boat was now being pulled along, instead of pushing through. It was losing control, and Mark had taken notice, but there was little he could do. The boat was in the river's control now.

Once the sandwiches were gone, Marie took the trey down below, and Mark took Beast Boy and showed him various gauges and switches, trying to ignore that growing feeling of dread. By losing control of the boat, he'd lost confidence in being safe. As to not upset Garfield, he made sure to not make any signals or mentions of losing the boat's control.

"See, this is the bilge. It helps regulate water inside the boat."

"Cool... what's this?"

"That's the depth meter. It's quite accurate, but sometimes mistaken. Anyways, it shows how deep the river is. Helpful if your gliding over rocky areas."

"Soo cool..." Garfield mumbled, not really understanding what most of the switches did.

"How about you go down below and look out the window. You might see some cool fish." Mark said, knowing fish were one of Gar's favorite undersea animals. Actually, any undersea animal was Gar's favorite, so that was kind of pointless.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"COOL!"

Garfield ran below and Mary came back up looked down at where her son ran off to.

"My, he has so much energy today."

"That he does. I sent him below because it's rocky ahead, and the rapids are also picking up."

"Then is it safe to send him down there alone?" Marie asked worriedly. She cast a glance toward the under-compartment.

"No, but it's better down there then up here. If we hit a bump, he could go flying in. And I don't entirely trust his shape-shifting yet."

"Nor do I. But it is somewhat comforting that he can. It serves as a glimmer of hope, if he ever were to get lost." Marie said, looking at the new-found positives.

Down-below, Garfield was looking through the glass panel on the floor. It was by-far the coolest thing to Garfield on the entire boat. He could watch fish fly by, even though it wasn't them flying.

He looked up at one point, feeling... a presence. It didn't feel... alive. Or human. It felt like a ghost... or something similar. He squinted his eyes, and thought he saw a pale teenager. However, she faded away before he could approach.

For a second, Garfield sat there, and pondered. Was that real?

After a few moments, he shook his head, and passed it off as a weird daydream.

He returned to looking at the fish glide by, and the occasional piranha.

Up above, problems were occuring by the dozen. Mark lost complete control of the engines, when a large rock sliced their fuel pump. It quickly spewed the gasoline out and the engines began to fail.

Now there was no denying it. They were in serious trouble. Mark strained, trying to gain control of the helpless vessel, but it was fruitless. Normally, he would've figured to aim it toward the river bank... but that wasn't possible because they were approaching a deadly hazard.

A large waterfall with rocks lining parts of the river. Ultimately, there was no escape.

Except...

For Garfield.

His shape-shifting would be put to the test here, because that was the only way out. Mark and Marie weren't going to survive, that much was plainly obvious. Mark stopped trying to turn the boat, and instead rushed over to his wife, who was staring at the waterfall in pure horror.

"We need to get Garfield off this boat. Now." Mark commanded, and Marie just nodded, not once closing her mouth. She was still gaping at the monstrous waterfall.

"G-GARFIElD!"

The young green boy ran up the stairs, impervious to the danger. He had a jovial expression on his face, clearing enjoying his time so far.

"Yes papa?" He asked happily, yet with a hint of confusion. He knew of no reason why his father would be so scared. Or his mother.

In coincidence, they were blocking the view of the waterfall, keeping him from knowing of the danger.

"I need you to morph. Into a bird. A parrot. Anything that flies. Now."

"Why?"

"NO QUESTIONS!"

Garfield recoiled slightly, but Mark put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do it. And don't look back. Don't forget us." Marie said calmly, finally being able to speak.

"P-papa? M-m-momma?" He asked confused, not sure of why they were requesting this strange errand out of him.

"Go. Now."

"Honey, we love you."

"B-but." Garfield still had no idea of what he was doing, but he pictured the parrot in his mind.

"Go."

"But!" He said once more, and his parents still refused to listen.

"GO!"

Suppressing sobs, Beast Boy unwillingly morphed into a parrot. The transformation came slow and painful. Bones vanishing, and re-forming. Muscles re-molding. Organs changing. It felt horrible. But the transformation ended, and he flew clumsily off. Not only had he never practiced, but he was stuck by a single thought.

Why? Why did they request him to fly away, and act like they'd never see him again.

Unless...

They looked at him, and him at them. They both hugged, kissed, and looked at him. They smiled and waved before being at the rocks and water torrent's mercy.

Wait, since when were the rocks there?

And the waterfall!

He screamed-or squawked- as the waterfall claimed 2 more lives. The boat fell down the spraying water, vanishing from sight. He frantically flapped his wings, trying to see anything.

He was waiting for them to proudly emerge from the spray, completely okay, but he saw nothing. He waited for a few minutes, before flying down to the sand, and collapsing in a heap.

Mark and Mary were gone.

And he was alone.

Tears poured out of his eyes at a rate that made the waterfall look slow, and he curled into a ball. He didn't even register the pain streaking through his body as he laid on a sharp rock, or from transforming back.

The only pain that he was registering, was a broken heart.

Mark and Marie Logan, his parents, were gone, and dead.

And he was alone.


	11. Tragic Notice

Here is a notice to everyone:

It was suggested that this notice be passed on to everyone, mostly because it was thought that everyone here deserves to know. A tragic accident occurred, causing the grief felt here. A texting driver struck A Cursed Monkey's car, severely damaging everyone inside. Emergency vehicles were quick on scene, and transported him to the nearest hospital for intensive care.

He was held inside for a few days, before the grim outlook took the worst turn it could.

A Cursed Monkey died on April 27.

He was surrounded by friends and family, when the end came about, he was at peace. Many tears were shed that day, and it felt like our city was to drown. Grief has struck all that knew this fantastic writer, and no one can yet utter his name without tears clouding their vision. I know I cannot either.

I am his brother, and often read over some of the work submitted here. At first, I was ignorant of his amazing gift with words, before he finally opened my eyes with a heart-racing story. I immediately came upon writing myself, and now, I sit here, on his computer, barely suppressing my own tears.

The ultimate reality has set in. He's gone. Not just from my life, or our mother's, or father's, but from all of yours too. Some of you may have taken it for granted, and I wish no ill-will there. He seemed like just another ordinary writer.

That's the way it seemed to me. Now, I don't know what to make of writing anymore. He gave me inspiration many times, and let me on the right track. He led many on the path less traveled, but the best of the paths to take.

He's left a whole in my life, and in many others. But, I did make him a heart-wrenching promise. Everyone that saw him made that same promise I did.

_To not live in sadness. To live life, because it can only take a second to live it no more._

Many variations of this saying exist, but this just holds more sentimental value, because it was a dying man's wish. This seems like the climax of a story, and in a twisted way, it is. But, take none for lies, it all happened. And life struck hard.

He's gone, and he won't make a magical reappearance. I can wish day in, and day out, that he might. But deep down, I am already familiar with this scenario. It won't come true.

I wished to inform all of you, because it's what he would've wanted. He cared deeply for all his readers. I remember the first review he got, on_ Disappearing Act._ The joy he had was amazing. That story was his stepping stone. A few days before the accident, he said to me, "I want to re-write my first. When I read it, I just found a trillion mistakes."

I cut him off there, telling him, that the first story, can not be replaced. It holds our beginnings, and though it may not be the best beginning, it's the only beginning. He smiled at me, and thanked me. I asked him what the next chapter of what story would be out, and he grinned. Telling me, wait and see.

I wish, oh how I wish, I could see it. Because all that would mean, is that he's not gone.

Today, I wish not to draw anguish, but to allow his legacy to live. I am unsure of what his stories will do. There was one author, not so much a familiar friend, but a wisher like me, who was present. I'd read his work. So did A Cursed Monkey.

He may continue the stories, out of pure respect and as a memorial to him. I coaxed him to, but hesitation was obvious. I cannot blame him in the least. Whatever his choice may be, it meant something to see an almost stranger rooting for his recovery.

Please, don't let this be forgotten. This message is obvious, and un-needed, but thousands do it anyways.

Don't text and drive. Look at the lives you ruin. Not just the person you kill, but the families struck by this tragedy.

It's not worth it. They can wait.

Please, please, don't do it.

Thank you.

Sincerely and grief-stricken,

Robert H. (Brother of Kai H./A Cursed Monkey)


	12. Chapter 12 News, and continuation

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Robert here. Kai's brother. So, you're probably wondering what's going on, Kai has passed on, this story is history- right? Well, call it wrong, or right- but I'm doing what I, and our parents want. To preserve Kai's memory. He loved writing, this story and countless others were all contained within a few hundred notebooks he had. I was given all his stories, and after reading them, and what's he's published, I am truly amazed. The similarity between what he's written, and the few changes between what's already published... he's basically already written this story.

I felt, the best way of preserving his memory, and giving him the honor he deserves, would be to continue his stories, and write the ones he's got published.

I don't care if you feel like this is not good, because this is his **family's** choice. Not yours.

I'll respond to reviewers like he did, starting next chapter.

* * *

"I fear for the child."

"You should not. He is not important."

"All life is important."

"Perhaps he is the exception."

"Perhaps you should go, and bring him now."

Modu sighed heavily, before carrying out the kings command. He had disliked the energetic child from the first moment he'd laid eyes on him, and even more after the transformation. He couldn't understand why the King cared so much for the green abomination. He was an outcast- one who didn't deserve the presence of anyone. He ultimately deserved death- not care from the king.

"Boy. King Tawaba wishes your presence." Modu said sourly, and Garfield looked up at the short man with tear streaked eyes. His cheeks were a darker green in the areas where the salty tears had come down, his eyes were bloodshot, his ribs were showing from lack of nutrition, his hair was messed up from lack of care... it would be no exaggeration to call him a complete wreak.

Standing slowly, Garfield sniffled a few times, before unsteadily following Modu.

Garfield stumbled a few times, not having walked in a few days.

He finally made it to King Tawaba's hut, and held the bamboo door as he walked in, his body out of energy. Not eating anything had taken it's toll, and his usual energy was gone, and replaced by depression and weakness.

"Garfield, have you been eating?" King Tawaba asked, shocked by the young boy's true condition. He didn't know the green boy hadn't been eating, he thought he was simply depressed and needed companionship.

"No..." Garfield said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. The King could barely hear him, but he saw his lips move, and the question wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"You must here. Here, come hither." The King beckoned Garfield into his kitchen, and began searching for something appetizing for the young child. He found a few vegetables, and crossed those out immediately. The boy needed something he would find pleasing, and would be willing to eat. Shifting through a few vegetables, the King smiled as he picked up a few fruits. Perhaps a fruit salad.

He carefully took a banana, and began cutting it with a homemade knife. The knife quickly divided the soft fruit into small pieces, and he tossed it into a bamboo bowl. Then, he gathered some other fruit, many local, and cut them as well. There were so many different kinds, that it was impossible for the King to tell what fruit was what.

He smiled as the bowl held a decent looking amount of fruit, before picking it up, and carrying it to Garfield, who was sitting on the floor, a few tears escaping his eyes. King Tawaba saw this, and placed the bowl next to the green child, before sitting down next to him.

"You do not need to fret Garfield. I know of your tough times. The hurt, it feels fresh, like it will never go away?" He asked softly, and Garfield merely whimpered and nodded.

"It will. Maybe not this cycle, or even 30 cycles. But, it will. Time will heal all wounds, it just requires patience, and the ability to let go." The King said, remembering his own trauma.

"King Tawaba?" Garfield spoke, his voice raw from lack of use.

"Yes young one?"

"Did you ever hurt too?" He asked timidly, and the King smiled a small smile.

"Yes. Yes I did. I remember it, the details being painful. But, the pain makes us remember what it feels like to lose, and we make ourselves stronger. We gain the motive of never losing someone again. And that in itself, is a very powerful thing." The King said, and Garfield nodded.

He didn't know it, but something was forming in his head. Something that would be a big thing later in his life.

"Did your mother make you promise anything?" The King suddenly asked, jolting Garfield from his thoughts of losing.

"Um... she... she said, I need to try to make anyone happy. Even the downest person." He said, sniffling at the memory.

"Then fulfill that promise. It will be a mission of yours in life." King Tawaba said, and Garfield wiped the tears away.

"Okay. I will do it. For mama." He said, trying to be strong.

"Very good. You will do great, I am sure of it." The King said, smiling at the boy who'd stood up. His knees were no longer buckling under his low weight, nor was he requiring any assistance.

Garfield's tear stained eyes picked up on the fruit, and he immediately sat down to begin consuming it. He ate a few pieces quickly, before offering some to the King.

Normally, the King would have politely refused, not wanting to eat someone else's food, but he knew animal's instincts. Garfield was offering some not only from politeness, but to be sure none was poisoned or contaminated. So, the King graciously accepted. Garfield smiled, and went back to eating, at a quicker pace.

Within moments, the fruit was gone, and Garfield looked better. Well, not fully better, but no longer bone thin.

"Garfield, if you would like, you may stay here. I would not mind the company." King Tawaba said cheerfully, seeing his mood improve drastically with the boy- who's energy had returned.

"Really? Lika sleep over?" He asked excitedly. The King nodded, and Garfield jumped up and down, before settling down, out of energy again.

"Cool! I'll get my stuff!" He said, and stood up again. He raced out, somehow finding even more energy.

But once he left the hut, he sighed.

What that was, was something he'd perfect in the future. Though he didn't know what it was called, he knew what he was doing, and why.

His mood rubbed off on others. He already sensed it. Being excited, everyone would cheer up around him, and no one would be hurt by his mood.

Garfield Mark Logan, had just performed his first facade. And it'd be a skill he kept for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13: Back again

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is unowned by anyone here; all rights are owned by Warner Brothers and D/C Comics.

Most of you are probably wondering about my absence. There was a fire... and all the notebooks containing the information was lost. I was left to wonder whether or not to even try and continue, before I remembered the words the Father said at the ceremony. He is gone, and will not be forgotten. And, I will honor him by carrying out as he did. If he can write and please so many people, then I may try and honor him as well.

Here, is chapter 13. Thank you for your words, from here on out, I would prefer not to regard Kai in any other ways. It has been said it is unhealthy to continuously trifle over the deceased, and if you decide to continue a legacy, you take on the tasks and all that comes with it. I am not A Cursed Monkey. But this account is mine as per a note he gave me... so, I will treat it with the most eloquent respect, and honor.

* * *

"Garfield!"

"Yes King Tawaba?"

"Have you seen Modu around? It appears I have lost him."

The young green lad cocked his head, before turning in a 360 degree circle to locate the short witch-doctor.

"I haven't seen him, but I'll help look!" Garfield said with enthusiasm, and stood up.

Weeks had passed, and Garfield was restored to a healthy state of physical condition, much to King Tawaba's pleasure. The youth was still sad during the days, specifically when he thought he was alone, but when people were nearby, he was full of energy, causing smiles and laughter. The King, nor any villager, could determine what the drastic mood change was caused by, and only Garfield knew.

However, even as everyone laughed, and smiled, and throughly enjoyed his presence, there was still Modu whom held a distinguishable dislike for Garfield. Although it was quite noticeable by King Tawaba, there was little thought from him in Modu's bitterness. He merely thought it was jealousy- which in fact was a side of it. The other side was completely unknown, and most likely highly irrational.

Even as Garfield look, it was in vain. With his heightened senses, he expected a simple task in finding the stout witchdoctor. However, he was hidden from smell and sight, as Garfield was unable to find the missing man. Undaunted, Garfield continued his search, as did King Tawaba.

However, Modu was far away from their location, and was not going to be found- easily. He was a good 3 miles from the village, and covered by the trees. Nor did he want to be found.

"You speak English, right?"

Modu turned to face a large, burly man in a snake-skin jacket. He was holding a rifle, and smoking a cigar. Next to him, stood another man with a goatee, and a leather jacket with tears on the shoulders. He was sporting a shotgun, and grinned as he towered over the witchdoctor. Modu stared at the two men, before slowly opening his mouth.

"Y-yes."

"Good. I'm Mark, and that," The leather jacketed man said, gesturing to his partner, "is Jake. Now, you want us to kill the um..." Mark took a picture out of his pocket, "the green skinned child?"

"Yes." Modu replied, fire in his eyes.

The two men glanced at each other, and Jake shrugged.

"Why?" Jake asked. Although they were both hired hit-men and preferring to get up-close and personal with their targets, they'd never been hired to kill a child. Especially a green one.

"He a curse. He need die." Modu said shakily, his English being difficult to understand. Both men looked at each other again, before turning back to Modu.

"Alright, we'll do it... but we heard rumors of a burial chamber?" Mark said, stroking his goatee. Gold shone in his eyes, displaying his greed.

"Yes. I show." Modu said happily, not even questioning the men's loyalty.

"Lead the way lil' man." Mark said, an evil grin plastered on his face.

A picture fell from Marks' pocket, invisible to either men. It floated down to the moist, leaf covered ground, and the sun reflected off a picture of Garfield... after his transformation.

* * *

"Garfield?"

The small green child halted his investigation, and peered up from behind a moss-covered tree. He had been in human form, unwilling to change forms, but had his nose plastered to the rainforest ground, trying to detect Modu's wooden scent. A few days after regaining his strength, Garfield found he had a strong sense of smell, along with his other senses, and could use that to his advantage.

Modu's scent was old wood, whilst King Tawaba's was the smell of rain. Preferably, Garfield would choose the rain scent anytime.

"Yes King Tawaba?" The King sighed in relief, seeing Gar's small head.

"I thought I'd lost you too." Gar 'ohhed' and smiled. He shook his head frantically, and crawled under the fallen log. Popping back up, he looked into King Tawaba's eyes to show he was still there.

"I'm here! Did you find Modu?" Garfield asked sincerely. Although Modu had a fierce disliking of Garfield, that feeling was far from mutual. Garfield DID like Modu, and actually was willing to be his friend if the short man allowed it.

"No, I fear he has gone far into the jungle. There is no way we can find him tonight. It's best we rest, and resume the search tomorrow. I have called back the villagers. Now come, it is time to eat." King Tawaba's frown turned into a smile as he watched the young boy bound with glee.

"Okay! Let's go!" Garfield shouted happily, and quickly began to lead the way back to the village. About halfway, he paused.

"Garfield, is something wrong?" King Tawaba asked as Garfield crouched down and covered his ears.

He groaned, unable to form words. The King, unable to understand the grunts and groans, asked him to try and speak. "Hurts..." he managed, before whimpering. The King looked around, but saw nothing. He closed his eyes, and focused only on his hearing. Very, very quietly, he could hear something falling apart.

"Garfield, do you hear something breaking?"

The small boy winced, but nodded in confirmation. King Tawaba stood up tall, and turned towards his village. His eyes widened as he saw smoke rising from the horizon- right where his village was located.

"Garfield, we must go! Now!" King Tawaba watched in the utmost alarm, as the smoke became thicker, and more distinguishable. Not waiting for Garfield to rise, the King took off toward his village. The King's eyes got wider with fear with every step he took. Finally, he approached the forest clearing, and fell to his knees at what he saw.

The village, his home, was in cinders, bodies everywhere. They littered the ground like leaves in the forest. Houses that hadn't already burnt to the ground continued smoldering and smoking, cinders flying from the foundations as the supporting bamboo weakened in the heat. It was a nightmare to see, and King Tawaba felt his heart shatter.

"W-who would do such a thing?" He asked aloud, and heard a click, and cold metal being pressed against his head.

"We would."

The world went black as the gun went off, separating King Tawaba's body and soul. He was sent to live in peace, but not before muttering a curse on the two men.

"Let greed be your downfall..."

The two men laughed, and that laugh echoed all the way to Garfield's frozen body. Moments after the King had went off, Garfield rose, and gave chase. The young boy didn't wish to be left alone, but once the smoke became overwhelming for his nose and eyes, he was forced to stop and get lower. Even though the smoke rose into the air, it still swirled around Garfield's vision, and mouth, choking him.

He coughed, and fell to the ground in a fit. His body thrashed, his mind no longer controlling his actions. He felt his eyes tear up, and began to close, his throat tighten and thicken with smoke, and he thought he heard two sets of footsteps.

"Well, looky here. Some kid's a bit misinformed of skin colors." A deep, rough voice spoke from above Garfield's wreaking body.

"Seems so. Let's take 'im home and try to fix him. Who knows? He may be worth a lil something..."

Garfield didn't feel a bag slide over his head, nor a bullet go through his foot, because all he felt was the pain of knowing everyone he knew, was dead.

He was truly... alone.


End file.
